Criminal Love
by Trunxgurl
Summary: CHPT. 13 UP! What happens when your heart decides, in less than a day, who it wants? What happens when that person belongs to the other kingdom? You find the loop holes. AU, TP, GB.
1. Who Are They!

**Disclaimer**:

Trunxgurl: Hey Piccolo, can I use your dragonballs so I can wish myself as ruler of Dragonball Z? Pweez? Puts puppy face

Piccolo: Ummm... ... No.

Trunxgurl: Well then I guess I still don't own Dragonball Z pouts goes off crying

Piccolo: Oh brother. Hangs head Well she still doesn't own Dragonball Z. Whispers And she never will. Mwahahahahaha.

Small Summary: Trunks and Bra never knew Goten and Pan. But when they finally meet, they find out they were meant for each other. When their parents find out, they forbid them to see each other and built a wall between Vegetasei and Chikyuu. No one is to cross this wall but Goku, Vegeta, Chi Chi, and Bulma. But 7 years later, they find a way to cross the wall without anybody knowing. But will their love for each other still exist?

A/N: I really want to thank Cheena Son for the help on putting up this chapter (yeah I know I was lost…)

Pan:12

Goten: 12

Trunks: 13

Bra: 11

"Hey Goten. Goten, where are you?" a small girl said as she was running through the palace floors.

"I'm down here in the gravity room." Goten answered.

"There you are. I was looking all over for you." The girl said in between gasps. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" Goten asked not really putting attention to her and continued to beat his invisible opponent.

"Mom let us go skateboarding until we feel like coming back. Isn't that cool!" she shrieked. Goten stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her wide-eyed.

"OK. Slow down. Stop, rewind, play. What!"

She rolled her eyes, sighed, and said slowly, "Mmmmoooooooommmmmmm...llllleeeeeeettttttt... uuuuuusssss... goooooooo... sk...at...ebo...ar...ding."

"WHAT! Are you serious? I'm going to go change right now!" He yelled before he ran off. Just as he was going to turn the corner, he stopped and asked, "Umm, Pan, can you get my skateboard? The one with a skull under it?"

Pan giggled, "Sure. Why not."

Then they both ran opposite directions. "I'll meet you in the main room!" Pan yelled, hoping that Goten heard her.

2 minutes later 

When Pan got to her room, she walked over to her closet and started searching in the far end for the switch. When she found it, she pushed it and the wall on the west side of her room opened up. In there were her skating clothes and her skateboards. She took out a shirt and her dickies. Then she searched under for her black DVS'. She ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower and came back in a tight black boy beater, low cut dickies, and black DVS'. Her hair was up in a ponytail and around her neck there's a dog choker. She went back to the wall and took out her and Goten's skateboards.

She then ran out of her room and entered the main room. All around her there were soldiers, as if they were guarding something. Then one of them came up and studied her. Pan got uncomfortable but before she could blast the guard into oblivion, she noticed they all wore a different armor than their soldiers.

'Ok. freaky. I don't know who they are but I'm leaving before something happens. No. I'll have fun with them first. I'm not the evil princess for no reason.' She thought evilly quickly hiding the smirked that crawled on her face.

"Umm can you please stop looking at me?" She asked sweetly.

But when she saw that he was still staring she lost her temper. "WOULD YOU STOP STARING! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM! I'M THE PRINCESS OF CHICKYUU. IF YOU DON'T STOP STARING THEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET ONE BLOODY BEATING FROM MY DAD AND THEN I'M GOING TO LAUGH AT YOUR CORPSE." She yelled angrily.

"Pan? Oh it's you. So I guess you don't know what is going on either." asked Goten as he was making his way through the guards. He was dressed in a tight fitting wife beater and baggy dark blue jeans. Pan looked at Goten and then back at the guard which she now hated. She scowled at him and turned back to face Goten.

"Nope don't know either. But have you noticed that they are not from Chickyuu? Apart from that I haven't seen mo..." Pan was interrupted by Chi Chi.

"Pan. Goten. There you are. I'm sorry, I forgot about something and you can't go skateboarding today. The Briefs' family is coming." Pan and Goten stood confused in front of their mother.

"OK, I'm confused. Why didn't you tell us about these Briefs' family? Why are all these guards here? And, who are these Briefs' anyway?" Pan asked.

Chi Chi looked down at her daughter and gasped, "Oh that's right I haven't told you about them. Well both of you have heard of King Vegeta, right?" Both Pan and Goten nodded and waited for Chi Chi to continue. "Well, his wife Queen Bulma is my best friend and she's coming to visit us today! That's why there are so many guards. Not just that, she's bringing her son and daughter." Goten was still confused but shrugged it off. But Pan was furious.

"You mean to tell me you didn't let us go skateboarding because they are coming?" Pan said while gritting her teeth. Then she stormed out of the main room. Before she got to the door she stopped dead in her tracks and turned her head to the main gate. She was in awe as she stared at the people standing there; A short man with black flame-like hair, a woman with straight blue hair and cerulean blue eyes. She then looked down at the people that were at their side. The girl had blue straight hair and the same eyes as the woman. Then she looked at him. He had lavender hair and blue eyes.

Just as she was going to turn to go outside the main room Goku came in, almost knocking her over. "Hey dad, watch it." Pan growled.

"Hey little one, why so mad?" Goku asked with concerned. "Don't call me little. And I'm mad because mom said we can go skateboarding then these people come and bam, no skateboarding." She said making gestures with her hands.

"Tell you what; I'll introduce you to them then you can take their kids to the skating park with you."

Pan's eyes lit up instantly. "Really?"

"Of course." Goku said before turning his head toward the family.

He then walked up to Vegeta. "Hello Vegeta. No time no seen."

"Indeed."

Chi Chi, Goten, and Pan walked up to Goku's side and greeted them. Pan just said a quick hello and was about to leave when Goku asked, "Hey I have an idea. Why don't Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Bra go to the park?" Bra and Goten cheered while Pan was so happy she ran up to hug her father. Trunks just stood there confused thinking what a park can be.

"C'mon follow me." Pan said leading the chibis up to the sixth floor; her quarters. But before she turned left to go to her room, she noticed blood on the floor. She was relieved to see that the others haven't noticed it.

Pan's mind: Hey Goten. I have to check on something really fast take Trunks to your room and let him wear some of your clothes. Then take Bra to my room and tell her to wait for me. Got it?

Goten's mind: Yeah sure but why?

P: Look down at the floor and you'll see blood. I'm going to follow it to see what's going on.

G: Oh no you don't. This could be too dangerous. I'm going to run really fast and tell dad so he can check it out himself.

P: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! I'M WEAK! IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAID, THEN YOU ARE GOING TO GET ONE BLOODY BEATING FROM ME. Do I make myself clear?

G: Ok

"C'mon. I'll take you to the rooms in which you'll be changing into more comfortable clothes. Pan has to check something out really fast. So let's go." Goten said trying to be as carefree as possible.

Trunks saw something was wrong and turned to see Pan looking nervous. His eyes widened as he saw the blood in the floor. So he had a plan.

"Goten, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Trunks asked. Goten was bewildered at this question but told him to follow him. As Trunks entered the bathroom, he saw it was all blue and white with dolphins and colorful fish all over. He waited until he heard Goten and Bra go down the hall.

Opening the door quietly, he soundlessly ran after Pan. He then spotted her tip toeing next to the drops of blood. 'Hehe. It would be fun scaring her. Let's just see how much see gets scared.' Trunks thought evilly. He stalked her and when he was close enough, he poked her in the sides of the waist scaring her. Pan yelped and turned around to see a laughing Trunks rolling on the ground with laughter.

"What are you doing? Can't you see there's something here that can jump out any moment and eat us?" Pan whispered loudly.

"Pretty much. I'll just follow you to see just how strong this little girl is." Trunks said.

"Don't call me damn little! Why I oughtta rip you from limb to li..." She stopped when she heard a scream coming from down the hall. They both ran toward the scream as fast as they can. When they got there, their faces were filled with terror when they saw...

I wonder what they saw. Well I need help. Please tell me which bad guy from Dragonball Z or GT I should put. Well got to go.

PLEASE REVIEW! Chocolate chip cookies to those who review!


	2. Cooza? WTF!

Disclaimer:

Trunxgurl: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters, unfortunately. But soon mwahaha I'll get those dragonballs and wish upon that stinkin' dragon to make me master of Dragonball Z.

Piccolo comes out of nowhere

Piccolo: Don't think so.

Trunxgurl: Where did...how did you... _faints_

Piccolo: Umm well uhh happy reading!

A/N: For a quick bio on Pan, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Cooza go to my bio section where I have a small description on how every on of these characters looks and acts. (Some are done some aren't… be patient…)

Pan:12

Goten:12

Trunks:13

Bra:11

A/N#2: I want to thank everybody that helped me with picking out a villain. Gets teary you're the best!

xxxxx

When we last left off...

She stopped when she heard a scream coming from down the hall. They both ran toward the scream as fast as they can. When they got there, their faces were filled with terror when they saw...

xxxxx

A red and white beast.

Pan stopped and quickly got into a fighting stance. Trunks just backed away not in fear but in excitement. When suddenly the beast started talking.

"My, my, if it isn't little miss princess. My name is Cooza but you can call me mate since I'm planning to ask your father for your hand in marriage." He said with a grin that could scare the dead away. Pan made a face and got out of her stance. Trunks just scowled at Cooza.

"So Mr. Butt ugly martian wants to ask for my hand. Eww, I really can't see myself at your side. Do you know why? Didn't you see how you scared the heck out of us when we saw you? Dude, at least get a manicure or maybe get plastic surgery. Those, what do they look like ears, need to go away. Ha, if I had to choose between you and Trunks, I wouldn't even think twice when I'd pick Trunks." Pan said with a smirk, happy at what she just said.

_Wow can she like me? Of course, nobody in this world can withstand my looks_. Trunks cockly thought.

Cooza was fuming by now. Powering up to a dangerous level, Cooza shouted out, "You know what princess? How about we make a deal. We fight. If I win, you become my queen. If you win, then I'll leave you to your pathetic life alone."

Pan thought about it for a while. "Sure. But we fight in the gravity room." He probably doesn't even know what a gravity room is.

"Well of course. Whatever you wish, princess." Cooza said without worry.

_I wonder why he is so calm_, Pan thought. Then she remembered that Trunks was with her. She turned around hoping he was still there. She was relieved that he was still there. _Phew. I thought he left me. So he isn't a weenie. He might be a good punching bag_. "Hey Trunks, go to Goten's room. It's the one with the really big sign that says 'Warning: This Room Contains Lots of Food'. Tell him I'm taking care of some trash." Pan said while glaring at Cooza. Trunks just smirked and left. "Follow me." Pan said as she tried not to laugh. _He really doesn't know what he's up against_.

As they entered the gravity room, Pan quickly turned the gravity up to 350 times gravity. Cooza was bewildered as he tried to keep himself from falling. "Well shall we begin?" Pan asked cooly.

Getting into her fighting position again, Pan glared at Cooza. With a smirk on her face, she charged towards him with her right arm bent back. Bringing her arm forward, she punched him in the jaw. As his face turned to the side, Pan brought her leg up and kicked him repeatily back and forth. Doing a backflip in mid-air, Pan landed on her feet. Charging towards Cooza, she delivered a fury of lefts and rights into his stomach. Cooza winced as Pan's punches increased.

Cooza took time to bring his arm back and punch Pan in the stomach. Pan curled over and coughed out some blood. Cooza then send repeated kicks and punches at Pan's chest and face. He then flexed his arm and and puched Pan in the face. As Pan flew to the other side of the room, Cooza disappeared and reappeared behind Pan. She saw him and stopped right before Cooza could hit her again. She then did a back flip and landed a couple of yards in front of Cooza.

"Not bad. Ready for round two?" Pan said as she wiped a small stream of blood that escaped from her lip. Cooza smirked as he disappeared. Pan started to sense around and finally sensed him coming toward her at great speed, Pan disappeared and reappeared behind Cooza and kicked him into the ground.

"Ka...me..." she chanted as she brought her hands back. "Ha...me...haaa..." She yelled as a blast came from her hands going straight toward Cooza. Cooza was bewildered as he saw the blast coming toward him. He brought his arms forward to try to block Pan's blast but failed as the blast was slowly ripping small parts off his body. He quickly teleported himself to his ship a couple thousand miles from Chikyuu.

"Hurry! Let's get out of here. Bring the stupid doctor so he can treat my wounds." Cooza yelled at his henchmen as they quickly did as they were told_. I will see you again Princess Pan, and when I do, you will bow to me and become my wife. Together, we will rule the universe_. Cooza said to himself as he let out a laugh.

xxxxx

Back in the gravity room, Pan was breathing really hard as she tried to find any signs of Cooza. _Where is he?_ She thought. Sensing that she was the only one in the room, she smiled thinking that she had finally defeated Cooza. "I knew he didn't stand a chance. Now for my well deserved trip to the park." She said to herself as she started to walk out of the room.

Looking back at the gravity room and noticing the mess that she did, she said aloud, "Whoops. Better tell Dad later."

Going to her room, she found Bra standing in front of Pan's bookshelf reading a blue book. "Do you like that book? It's one of my favorites." Pan said at Bra. Bra quickly shut the book and turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to be looking through your stuff. Yes, this book is truly interesting. Can I ask you something? Why do you look like you were just in a fight?" Bra asked as she looked at Pan from head to toes.

"Well it's a really long story. Let's make a deal. You can have that book that you are holding if you don't say anything about me being like this." Bra's eyes lit up as she squealed.

"Deal." She said as she extended her arm. Pan took her hand and shook it making it an official deal.

"Well now, are you going to the skating park with us? If you are then follow me so I can let you borrow some clothes. You really don't want to go to a park filled with skaters with a dress. Believe me, you will be laughed at for the rest of your life." Pan said as she looked for the same button she was looking for earlier.

"Umm, well if your brother is going, then I'll go to." Bra smiled. Pan's head shot up as she looked at Bra with disgust.

"Please don't tell me you have a crush on my brother." She shivered as she walked over at the wall where all her skating stuff where.

Bra furiously blushed. "Umm, well...I...do have a crush on him. Haven't you seen the way he smiles and how charming and handsome he is?" Bra said as she slowly went to la la land. Pan just rolled her eyes and looked for something else to wear.

She found some red dickies and a white tank top for Bra. "Here put these on. I think they'll fit you perfectly fine." Pan said as she handed the clothes to Bra.

"Thanks." Bra cheerfully said. Pan then looked for something that she could wear. She spotted some black lowriders and a black strapless shirt that said 'Independent' in read letters. She took them over to her bed and placed them over Bra's clothes. _I wonder where she is_. Pan thought.

Just then, she heard the shower going off and Bra singing "Beautiful". Pan fell anime style and quickly got up again. "Oh boy. How am I possibly going to make it through today?" She asked herself as she went to the wall again. She then looked under her clothes as she saw all her shoes were nicely lined up. She took out some red and white Roxy's for Bra and some black, red, and gray DCShoes for herself.

When they both finished changing, they made their way to the main room where Goten and Trunks were waiting for them. Goten was wearing the same thing and Trunks was wearing black baggy jeans and a blue blank tank top. "Well c'mon you guys. We don't want to get there to find out that the park is closed." Pan said as she ran out of the door. Trunks, Goten, and Bra followed her trying to keep up.

When they got to the park, they noticed it wasn't as full as other days. Pan and Goten shrugged it off and went inside the building. Pan quickly uncapsulized her collection of skateboards and gave one to Bra and another to Trunks. She got her own and got on it.

"Ok, do you guys know how to ride on a skateboard?" Pan asked hoping that they said yes. Bra and Trunks looked at each other and nodded no. Pan just sighed and motioned them to follow her. She took them to a small ramp in which they all climbed. "Ok all you do is get on it and balance." Pan easily explained. Trunks got the hang of it instantly but Bra was still having trouble. Goten noticed and came up to her.

"Do you want me to give you private lessons? Pan's not the kind of person that explains things properly." Goten smiled at Bra.

Bra blushed and replied, "Sure. I'd love to have you teach me." Goten and Bra left the building and went to a private part of the park especially reserved for the royal families.

Pan was still skating around the park like a pro. Then she suddenly stopped as she felt someone was watching her. She turned her head to see Trunks staring at her and suddenly turn away. So Pan went to pick up her skateboard and disappeared behind all the skaters that were skating. She climbed the stairs that led to the roof and still had that feeling that she was being watched. When she got to the roof, she sat at the end of a bench that was sitting there.

Suddenly, she heard a door shut. As she turned around she saw Trunks standing there looking up at the stars unaware that Pan was there. So she got up and walked toward him. Sensing something, Trunks turned to see Pan there standing in front of him, looking not at all happy.

"What do you think you're doing? Stalking me? Everywhere I go, you're there. Everywhere I see, you're right there looking at me. Everywhere I..." Pan was cut off as Trunks placed his lips upon hers and held her by the waist. Pan struggled to get away but it was in vain. Giving up, she returned the kiss turning it into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, they heard someone gasp. As they both seperated, they turned to see Goten standing there.

xxxxx

A/N #3: Well there ya go folks. I'm truly very sorry I couldn't update anytime sooner. I've had to do a lot of school work Because my grades are coming out next week.

A/N #4: Thanx to Cheena Son, Linggoddess, fireworks, Krazy-Carla, son gomay vidal goku, and DBZChicky501 for reviewing. Soon you'll get chocolate Chip Cookies.

Do you see the purdy button that says 'Submit Review'? Please push it, and review this story! Chocolate Chip cookies for everyone that reviews!


	3. Fun Getting Ready

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dragonball Z in any way. Wish I did though. sends death glares to Piccolo Oh but soon I will. Right, Piccolo? Piccolo runs away Man, now I have to catch him. Trunxgurl runs after Piccolo

**A/N**: Thank you to all of the people that reviewed. Sniff Sniff You make me feel loved.

**A/N#2**: I'm very sorry I couldn't update any sooner. My computer has been acting very strange lately and has been restarting on its own. Plus, report cards coming out next week. Oh no.

When we last left off...  
Pan was cut off as Trunks placed his lips upon hers and held her by the waist. Pan struggled to get away but it was in vain. Giving up, she returned the kiss turning it into a passionate kiss. Suddenly, they heard someone gasp. As they both separated, they turned to see Goten standing there.

Chapter 3: The Race Of Their Lives

Pan and Trunks just stood there, shock clearly written in their faces. " Umm...am I interrupting something? Umm...I'll just...ummm...I think I'll go to..." Goten couldn't finish his sentence. Suddenly his face turned from a shocked one to a serious one. "Pan, get down from here. We are leaving now. You and I need to seriously talk." Goten dangerously said.

If Pan wasn't stunned then she would have started arguing with Goten. Goten took notice in this and just shrugged it off. As Pan began to leave, Goten slowly turned and glared at Trunks.

When they heard the door close, Goten spoke first. "So what happened? I want an explanation this instant." Trunks was still too shocked to say anything. Out of the blue, Goten's face was all cheerful again. "Hey, I was just playing with you. I do that so many times it's kinda funny. People think I'm too naive to do something like that but you were here to witness that I'm very mischievious." Goten grinned and started laughing. Trunks was now confused but then started laughing with Goten.

"Wow, I actually thought you wouldn't pull something like that. I like your style." Trunks smiled. He then stopped laughing and looked at Goten. "You won't tell anybody about this right?" Trunks worriedly asked. Goten just stood there thinking. "Seriously, if my father ever finds out about today, I'm so dead." Trunks said.

Goten then started laughing so hard, tears were shown in his eyes. "Don't worry. Today's events are safe with me." Trunks showed relieve as he started walking towards the door. Goten ran to catch up with him as he went down the stairs.

Mean while...

Pan was gathering all of her belongings and putting them inside capsules. _Woah...I actually kissed him back. That arrogant self-centered freak...After yelling at him he still had the nerve to kiss me. To top all that, I had to give in like a weakling and kiss him back. Well, he is a good kisser and those eyes and hair are very sexy... WOAH! Where did that come from. Ok Pan, you are finally losing it. You are cracking and a rate to fast for you to stop it. Now that kiss brought so many problems. First, I can't look at Trunks in the eyes anymore. Secondly, I'm going to get one heck of a beating from Goten. But it was only a kiss. Can't he understand that? But no, Goten had to be the stupid and overprotective one of the family. And Trunks...Ugh...Can't stop thinking about him! Why did this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to Goten or maybe Bra_. As she kept fighting with herself, Bra sat down on the bench next to Pan.

"Hey, why are you packing your stuff? Are we leaving so soon?" Bra asked.

"Oh yeah, we are leaving soon, thanks to those brothers that we have." Pan rolled her eyes as she kept picking her things.

"Oh, umm ok. Do you want me to help you pick up?" Bra shyly said.

"Uhhh...Sure. Why do you act like you're scared of us? I mean, there's really nothing to be shy or scared about." Pan asked while cleaning up the remainder of the things.

"Well...umm...I...umm...I'm not really allowed to have friends back home and I don't really know what having a good time is. So it's not that I'm shy, it's just...I don't know how to act around people I just met." Bra confessed. She then got surprised to see Pan laughing on the ground.

"Umm...you know that's not really funny." Bra said now looking hurt.

"Hahaha, you should have said that in the first place. You know, since I'm the princess here, most places let me in. In other words, we could go clubbing if we wanted to. Say, do you want to go clubbing?" Pan asked a now confused Bra.

"Hold on. First of all, how can they let you go anywhere? Don't your parents find out and forbid you to go anywhere without guards? Second of all, what's going clubbing?" Bra asked waiting for a reply.

"Well uhh, I actually never thought of that but I do know that my dad knows I leave the castle often but never have I told him exactly where. Umm...seriously you don't know what clubbing! Wow, kinda hard to believe that you don't know what that means. Well, guess what? Tonight we go clubbing. After this we wont be able to talk, but all I can say is dress in clothes that you can easily dance in. For example, short mini-skirt with a tank top and a small jacket over it. Some high heel, mid thigh boots and your hair as sexy as possible. Do you know somewhat how to dress?" Pan asked hoping she said yes and not having to explain it again.

"Well yeah sort of. Revealing and can easily move in, right? Umm...ok one small tinsy winsy problem. Where do we meet and how are we gonna get out of the castle without my brother or your brother finding out?" Bra asked worriedly and at the same time still confused.

"Well you got how to dress right. About the sneaking-out-without-stupid- nosey-brothers-finding-out thing, easy! Ok here's what we do. Stay in your room even if you are ready. When you hear my music get turned off, wait for me outside of your door. Afterwards, we sneak out my way." Pan smirked.

"Ok, but how are we getting out without the gua..." Bra stopped when she heard Goten and Trunks

coming their way.

"Ok, remember when I turn my music off be ready." Pan whispered right before Goten started speaking.

"So what are you two doing?" Goten asked putting his arm over Pan's head. Pan quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back making Goten cry out in pain.

"Remember, never ever sneak up behind me." Pan smirked as she let go of Goten.

"Fine. You could of at least gone easy on me. You're a little to fast for a small girl." Goten said but quickly stopped what was coming out when he noticed Pan powering up to a dangerous level.

"So I'm weak just because I'm a girl huh? I see." She simply said as she picked up the remainder of the capsules and hurried out of the park.

"Oh man not again. Now she's going to get a nice sleep and in the morning gonna get up and beat the living shit out of me. Well you guys it was nice meeting you." Goten sadly said. Trunks and Bra stood confused but then later understood what Goten was saying.

As they made their way back to the castle, nobody spoke a single word. Trunks was only rethinking what had happened on the roof that night and thinking of ways to apologize to Pan. Goten was too worried about getting beat up by Pan and thinking of things to put in his will. All Bra could think about is what 'going clubbing' means and what she can put on. _Umm...should I put on my extra tight leather mini-skirt and my strapless tank top? No, too revealing. How about no, too not revealing. Or maybe my low rider tight dark blue jeans and my white tube top with a dark blue jean jacket over it. Yeah I might go with that. I wonder how Pan is going to go_?

"So Goten thinks that only because he's a guy, he's much stronger than me. I'll show him tomorrow. He probably already knows what's coming. Hahahaha, oh but this time he'll get it." Pan smirked and hurried back to the castle. When she got there, she ran to her room, shut the door, and turned her loud rock music up as much as the stereo could go. She grabbed a pair of tight fitting black leather pants and a sleeveless tight black leather shirt. Then she searched in her jewel box for her black dog and silver large hooped earrings. She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

When Goten, Trunks, and Bra got to the castle gates, they knew Pan had already gotten there since her loud music could be heard almost a mile away. Separating to their own rooms, they said nothing and just shut the door behind them.

Trunks went to the clothes he was wearing when he got there and took out a capsule he hid in his pocket. He then clicked the button and threw the capsule on the ground. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a portable closet. _And I score yet again_. He thought. Opening the closet, he took out some baggy blue jeans and a black tank top. Slipping them on, he went back to the closet and took out a black leather jacket. Trunks slipped a hand in his jacket pocket and took out a black capsule. He smirked and left his room making his way outside.

Meanwhile, Bra also had a closet of her own. She took out her tight blue low rider jeans and her tube top just as she planned. Hoping into the shower, she took a very fast shower and slipped into her clothes. Going back to the closet, she took out her blue jean jacket and put it on. Afterwards, she went to her mirror and started combing her hair while she plugged in her curling iron. After it was hot she curled the ends of her hair so that half of her hair was straight and half of the rest of her hair was in curls. She then slipped into some black 1 1/2 inch boots. "Ok, I'm finished. Now I have to wait for Pan." She sat down on the edge of her bed and noticed a stereo. Then she remembered she brought her CD's with her and went to her closet to see if they were there. Just as she thought, she grabbed her case and opened it up. _Let's see. Umm...Justin Timberlake, N'Sync, Britney Spears, Backstreet Boys, no, I don't feel like listening to any of these people. Oh wow I didn't know I brought Christina Aguilera's CD. I think we have a winner_.

As she put the CD in, she turned it all the way up. "Umm, I don't want to listen to 'Dirty' or 'Fighter', let's see 'Beautiful' yes I want this song" she said aloud. "We are beautiful no matter what they say. Words can't bring us down. We are beautiful in every single way. His words won't bring us down. So don't you bring us down today." Bra sang loudly. She frowned when she heard Pan's music blaring through the wall. "CANT YOU PUT IT DOWN JUST A LITTLE SO I CAN LISTEN TO MY FUCKIN MUSIC." She tried to yell but her tries were in vain. She sat back down on her bed and laid down as she tried to listen to her music.

Pan was having trouble doing her hair. As much as she tried curling it, the curls would just go a different way. So she had an idea. She did curls not caring what way they went. After all of the bottom part of her hair was finished, she put it up in a ponytail making them look fancy. Just then "Faint" by Linkin Park came out. "Oh well, Bra could wait about 4 minutes. Time to sing: I am/ Little bit of Loneliness/ A little bit of disregard/ A handful of complaints/ But I can't help the fact/ That everyone can see these scars/ I am/ What I want you to want/ What I want you to feel/ But it's like/ No matter what I do/ I can't convince you/ To just believe this is real/ So I let go/ Watching you/ Turn your back like you always do/ Face away and pretend that I'm not/ But I'll be here/ 'Cause you're all I got/ I am/ A little bit insecure/ A little unconfident/ 'Cause you don't understand/ I do what I can/ But sometimes I don't make sense/ I am/ What you never want to say/ But I've never had a doubt/ It's like no matter what I do/ I can't convince you/ For once just to hear me out/ So I let go/ Watching you/ Turn your back like you always do/ Face away and pretend that I'm not/ But I'll be here/ 'Cause you're all I got/ I can't feel/ The way I did before/ Don't turn your back on me/ I wont be ignored/ Time wont heal/ This damage anymore/ Don't turn your back on me/ I wont be ignored/ No/ Hear me out now/ You're gonna listen to me/ I wont be ignored. Wow, I love this song. Well, time to signal Bra." She said as she turned off her music. She then heard the kind of music Bra was listening to and made a face. "Eww, remainder to myself. Get her new music." She concluded.

Bra noticed that her music was the only one playing and she hurried to turn it off. Afterwards, she went outside only to find that Pan was already waiting for her. "Looking good."Bra commented.

"Same to you." Pan said. "Let's get going before someone finds us." She said as they started running toward the garage. (A/N: Ok people you got to remember that this is a castle we are talking about. In other words, when they get there, it's going to be an extra big garage.) When they got there, Bra couldn't keep her mouth from gagging.

"Woah. You never told me you had a big garage. When I mean big I mean...woah." Bra said as she ran her hand over a red Viper.

"Hey we're not going to take that one. We're going to take these." Pan smirked at two sleek black motorcycles. "Hold on. You do know how to ride a motorcycle, right?" Pan asked as she eyed her.

"Of course. I take my dad's prized motorcycle almost everyday." Bra grinned as she got on the left motorcycle. Pan got on her's and started it up. Bra also started it up and noticed Pan was already speeding off. So she sped after her.

When they got to a club called Moondreamers, they parked their motorcycles in the empty lots reserved for her. "Being a princess also has its advantages. C'mon, I know about three quarter of the people here. I'll introduce them all to you." Pan smiled as Bra's eyes lite up.

When they got inside, Missy Elliot's song "Gossip Folks" came on. Pan pulled Bra onto the dance floor and told her to have some fun dancing. Bra smiled as she started to move to the beat.

On the other side of the club, Trunks was fully unaware that his sister and her friend were dancing on the floor. He got up and went to the bar. "Hey, give me a glass of water." He told the bartender. The bartender got his water and gave it to him. Trunks didn't feel like going to his table again so he stayed there to drink his water.

Pan was having the time of her life. Both Bra and her were really dancing. Suddenly, someone grabbed Pan by the shoulders and turned her around. Pan glared at the person that was standing there. "What was that all about...?"

Well that's it for this chapter. Thanx for the following people who reviewed:  
Cheena Son, Panny Son, Jezika, Krazy-Carla, chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan, Triple creasent.

You all make me feel special.

Please purdy please, Review this chapter and make this poor author happy.


	4. Meeting Reggae

Disclaimer: sniff sniff Why do I have to go through such sorrow? Cries uncontrollably Looks over at Akira Toriyama (spelling?) Do I have to say it? Akira nods yes Whaaa...I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. And I'll sniff never will. cries again and runs away

A/N: I want to thank everybody who reviewed Chapter 3. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you and thank you x1,000,000.

A/n#2: I also want to thank (woah that's a lot of thanks' D) everybody who helped me with the making of this chapter. You guys are the best.

When we last left off...

Pan was having the time of her life. Both Bra and her were really dancing. Suddenly, someone grabbed Pan by the shoulders and turned her around. Pan glared at the person that was standing there. "What was that all about...?"

Chapter 4: Meeting Reggae

"What was that all about Adam?" (Thought I was gonna put something else huh? P Evil mee!) Pan angrily said. Adam had dirty blond spiked hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing black baggy pants and black boots. He was also wearing a sleeveless jacket with no shirt underneath and motorcycle gloves with the finger holes cut off.

"Aww, aren't you glad to see me? And here I thought you might still like me." Adam sarcastically said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, no I'm not glad to see you because I was hoping I'd never see your butt ugly face ever again. You and I might have gone out for about a year or more but that doesn't mean I still like you. So, how about you turn around and leave me alone." Pan tried to shoo him away. By this time, there was already a crowd forming around Bra, Pan, and Adam. Adam just stood there smirking at Pan. _So she hasn't changed much has she? Well then, I think I just have the solution to get her out of this club and come with me then well I'll think about the rest later_. Adam thought.

Trunks saw a crowd and got off his seat to go see what was going on over there. When he pushed his way through the crowd, he finally got a clear view of what was going on and got interested in the fight.

"Well guess what?" Adam was messing with Pan mind.

"What? Or is it another 'C'mon I know you still like me' thing?" Pan already annoyed yelled.

"Oh no, I don't plan on making you angry again. Although it would be fun. But I got more important things to tell you. One is there is going to be a motorcycle race in the underground raceway. Second and I believe the most important to you, Reggae is going to be there and if I have it clear, you have some business to settle with him right?" Adam shrugged but at the same time hoped Pan said she was going.

"What do you mean Reggae is going to be there!" Pan angrily yelled. "That son of a bitch owes me a race and before this damn night is over I'm going to finish him off then haha I'm going to be the best rider of Chikyuu." Pan smirked and turned to leave.

"Wait Pan." Adam said grabbing her arm as Trunks' eyes were wide after he heard Pan's name. "Here, Reggae wanted me to give you this letter. Also, please be careful. Reggae has become a brutal racer. He doesn't care about anything, not even the safety of the other racers as long as he wins. So he will do anything to beat you. That's why I'm entering the race also. Just to watch your back." Adam winked at Pan. Trunks turned his face of shock into a frown. He better get his hands off of her. Also what does he think he's doing looking after my girl. Woah...ok Trunks, you're cracking. Where did that thought come from?

"Look Adam thanks for worrying about me but I don't need you looking after me. This is a race between me and Reggae so don't butt in." She said after she snatched the letter out of Adam's hand. Bra looked at Adam then back at Pan and repeated this process until Pan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the circle. The people started commenting on the fight and went back to dancing.

Outside of the club, Pan led Bra to the back of the club where many couples were making out. Pan put a face of disgust and turned to look at Bra.

"Ok, you're probably wondering who is Adam and how do I know him, right?" Pan asked a very confused Bra who could only nod her head yes. "Well I'll explain everything. About a year and a half ago, I met Adam in this same club. I was dancing and these guys just came up and grabbed me and wanted to force me to dance with them. So I admit I was pretty scared and wasn't sure what to do. Suddenly, this cute guy comes out of nowhere and beats the guys down. I was pretty surprised that he beat them all easily. So we got introduced while he was trying to calm down. Afterwards, we became friends and eventually we 'fell in love'" Pan made little wings with her fingers and continued. "Ok so then we went out for over a year but brake up after Adam got involved with Reggae's gang, The Destroyers. When I found out I demanded an explanation and he explained that he accidentally got into the gang but I didn't believe him so I broke up with him that night." Pan shrugged. "But I got over him last month."

Bra just stood there trying to understand what Pan had just said. "Ok, I get the part about Adam but I keep hearing this Reggae person. Who is he?"

Pan sighed and slowly tuned around. "Reggae has been on my back ever since I could ride a motorcycle. Since I beat him in a race we had he came back and challenged me again. This time he used traps in his raceway. He put spikes on the road, oil in the middle of the way and even a blown up gap that separated the finish line and us. He somehow made it to the other side but I didn't really see exactly how and I had to stop before something bad happened." Pan clenched her teeth and motioned Bra to follow her. "Can you get the motorcycles ready? We have a race to race in." Pan said as she held on tighter to the letter. _The letter_! Pan remembered. As Bra left, Pan opened the envelope and took the letter out. As she unfolded it, she started reading;

_Hello Pan,_

Remember me? Well of course you do. I was the one who beat you in our last race. Yes, I remember like it was yesterday. Well enough of that. This letter is just an announcement of the Underground Grand Race. Only the best of the best riders will be racing there and if I'm correct, you probably want another chance to beat me right? Well, this race will be held in the dark Underground Raceway. Remember where I beat you? Yes, well it will be held tonight and midnight. Well now I have to close this letter. I hope to see you there. Oh and please be there 10 minutes before midnight to sign up. See you there.

Reggae

Pan crumbled the letter up and threw it up towards the sky. Making a ki ball, she shot it straight at the letter turning it into ashes. Damn you, Reggae. Watch out, you never know what kinds of tricks I have up my sleeve. This time, I will be victorious. She smiled as she half walked half ran to where Bra was waiting for her.

"What took you so long? I thought you wanted to race. But it seems that you'd rather take your time. Umm...where's your letter? I thought you were holding on to it before I left." Bra asked as she got on her motorcycle.

Pan growled and got on her bike and left before Bra could blink a second time. Meanwhile, Trunks saw everything and ran to get his bike ready. After he heard it purr, he pressed down on the gas and sped behind Pan and Bra.

After 15 minutes of riding, Pan did a sharp turn in an alleyway and followed it. Eventually, it led down to the Underground Raceway where all of the best racers in Chikyuu and Vegetasei had come together to claim the throne as the best riders in the world. Pan found the sign up booth and sign a couple of papers. _So everything goes? Even traps and cheating? Fine with me. This is going to be a very easy race for me to race in. 11:52. 8 more minutes. Well mind as well say hi to an old rival_. She smirked as she saw someone standing with a big group of people and started walking towards him.

As Trunks got inside the Raceway, he gaped at the size of it. _What the hell is Pan doing here? Oh that's right. That one Adam character told her something about a race. This must be it. He thought. He then looked around to see if he could find Pan or Bra. He spotted Bra by the bikes and Pan walking toward a gang_. Looking at that gang, I'd guess she's in trouble. Well that's why I'm here to look after her. _Now where do I sign in_? He spotted a booth and signed up. Getting a number for his bike he saw that the race was starting in 2 minutes. "Well better get ready." He thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Pan was approaching Reggae and he noticed this. He excused himself from the gang and walked toward Pan. "Well princess. No time no seen. How have you been?" Reggae asked politely.

"You bullkuso. Last time you cheated and won. But this time it's different. This time I will prevail victorious." Pan frowned at Reggae. Reggae just chuckled and turned to leave.

"Sure princess. Whatever you say. I'll see you at the finish line." Reggae said cooly and went to get his red motorcycle.

Pan just growled and also turned to get her bike.

When she got there, she saw Bra all alone and decided to talk to her before the race started.

"Hey Bra. Sorry about leaving you all alone but I had to talk to Reggae. That jerk is a little too confident and I'm fearing that he put more traps than before." Pan apologized.

"Would all the participants of the Underground Grand Race please report to the starting line. Would all the participants of the Underground Grand Race please report to the starting line. Thank You."

After Pan heard that, she said bye to Bra and started her bike so she can get to the starting line. When she got there, she noticed she was in the second line. Well at least I'm going to have a good start. Let's see whose by me. Umm...Ugh Reggae on my right and on my left is someone I've never seen. Wow what a sleek black motorcycle. That guy must of really waxed it. Pan thought as she admired his bike.

The guy appeared on the side to review the rules and said loudly, "In this race everything goes including running anybody off the road. Now on your mark, get set, GO!"

The race has begun!

Well there's chapter 4 for you guys and girls.

Thanx for everyone that reviewed:

chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan: I also love all those songs. I also like Figure.09. Thanx for reviewing.

Panny Son: I'm sorry about the cliffhangers. I just can't stop putting them in. Thanx for reviewing.

Jezika: Thank for leaving a review :D

Butterfly Monkey Babe of: Don't hate me :( Sorry about the cliffhangers. I just love them so much. Thanx for the review.

SSJ3-Vegeta: The romantic parts wont come until later on in the story. But count on having some romance in this story. ;) Thanx for reviewing.

Cheena Son: Now you know who. ;) Thanx for the review.

For all those that are reading this right now please review. I have to know what you think about this story. Gots to go. Trunxgurl


	5. Adrenaline Rush

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? Argh no fair. Oh well here goes; I don't own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

A/N#1: OMG! I am so sorry. I haven't updated for like forever and I feel so bad for that but I have good reasons: 1. The damn teachers at my school have given mee all this work because they say oh finals are coming up we need to prepare you for next year. curses inwardly 2. Finals are coming in two weeks and I have to study. (Well it actually depends when I post this up. LoL) 3. My dear father cancelled the internet for a couple of months because he said I used it too much (can't argue there LoL) and he cancelled my AOL so now I had to look for another company and it took mee forever to actually find one that was as good as AOL but cost almost the same. (Do ya'll remember that AOL spin off? Yeah AOL was charging everybody (I think) like $60 almost 3 times than usual). 4. I've been having practice for marching band and it tires you off. My legs are cussing mee out for not letting them rest. 5. School's almost over and I have a grip of essays due. (Last Friday I had to turn one in and I turned it in a week late. School is over. ;;) 6. I've been very lazy lately and haven't felt like typing but now I'm on a typing spree. I think that's all. Actually, no, 7. My computer is damn slow and it has been freezing a lot lately. Don't know what's wrong with it. and lastly 8. I've had a total of 20 parties in the last 2 1/2 months and I had to go to every single one of them. Well I hope I'm forgiven. :( Now I have a reason #9. Ok it's like a week after I started writing this and now screw the reports and projects I already turned all of them in. What I'm worried about now is the Finals. AHHHHHHH! I'm not going to pass math. Oh I dread math. (Algebra 1 is hard for mee. Geometry is next. AHHHHHHHHH!) #10: has been down so I haven't been able to upload. Well I better get going with the story. LoL enjoy!

Chapter 5: Adrenaline Rush

Pan felt her whole world spin as she stepped on the gas pedal racing in front of everybody. Reggae growled as he saw Pan in front of him. He turned his head and nodded at a guy in the sidelines. The guy took out a control and pressed a red button. Suddenly, the entire track started shaking but the racers couldn't feel a thing. _Oh no. I hope Pan is OK_. Bra thought as she waited in the finish line but screamed when there was an explosion in front of her. Someone quickly grabbed her front the waist and helped her to safety.

"Are you OK? I don't know what's going on but all I know is you could have gotten hurt staying there." The person said. Bra turned around and gasped when she saw the person she wanted to see but at the same time was afraid would show up.

Meanwhile...

Reggae caught up with Pan and kicked her bike so she would lose control. Pan almost lost control but straightened her bike. Catching up to Reggae, Pan put the lock on the gas pedal and stood on the seat of her bike. Keeping her hands on the handles, she kicked Reggae in the helmet and Reggae almost fell off his bike if it wasn't for the wall that was next to him. _A wall? Oh no. The track is getting narrower by the minute. If I don't hurry, it will close all the way. Well better hurry up. I almost feel sorry for the people that wont get through. Haha...almost._ Pan smirked and kept going although she was highly mad because Reggae was still in front of her. Looking further down the road, she examined it and tried to find a shortcut if not a shorter path. Disappointed, she kept going and happily made it through the walls. Looking in her mirror, she counted that 7 guys made it through. But then another guy barely made it just before the walls completely closed. _Hey that's the guy with that ass smakin' cute bike. Man, he should take better care of it. It's not an everyday that you find a nice bike like that. Except for mine of course_. Pan smiled but kept going trying to find a quick way to get in front of Reggae.

Suddenly, spikes were visible right in front of her and there was no way she could get around them. _Ok think Pan think. Every trap always has a good point or a flaw. Let's see_. Pan looked around and noticed some ropes hanging from the roof. _And there is the good point_. Putting the gas pedal lock back on, she quickly put her legs around the handles and grabbed a rope. Pan pulled herself up and swung over the spikes. Almost landing on the ground, she took her legs off the handles and quickly put her hands back on the handles. Taking a look behind her, she counted that only 2 people crashed into the spikes. _Well they should have seen the ropes_. Pan laughed.

All of a sudden, the road turned pitch black and all that was visible was a faded light. Pan turned on her lights and so did the other 6 people. She screamed aloud when fire almost burned her. Looking around, she found that the road was filled with fire and the only path that wasn't filled with fire was a small narrow bridge. _What kind of raceway is this? Man I guess Reggae really wants to win. But he wont as long as I'm here_. Pan pressed on the gas pedal even harder. Confidence filled her mind when she started crossing the bridge.

After a hot run through, she looked behind her to find 2 people behind her and 1 in front of her. Catching up to Reggae, they were both fighting for first place.

"Hey little miss princess, the fun will start soon. The main part of the race is about to begin. You'll see what I'm talking about." Reggae yelled hoping Pan got mad. Getting mad, she kicked Reggae close to his manhood and took the lead. Reggae slowed down a lot but quickly was back in the race. _That little punk cheated. No one gets away with cheating and taking the lead_. Reggae growled and kicked the person next to him. The person flew off the bike and slid across an oil spill and crashing hard into the wall. _Hey I better out some traps of my own_ She thought. Making some ki balls she blasted holes into the ground. She could see the 2 guys behind her turning like crazy. Laughing, she was unaware of the holes Reggae had made earlier. Fortunately, she saw them in time and avoided them all, but doing so the two bikers caught up to her and were now in a straight line of three.

As they all looked in front of them, they saw a gap between them and the finish line. _Oh shit, the only way I could get through is by that ramp. But the other two will try to stop me from getting there first so I better take out the one I'm most worried about; Reggae_. As both Reggae and Pan got on the ramp together, Pan quickly gave Reggae a hard kick on the shoulder which caused Reggae to lose control and fall off his bike barely saving himself from the long fall of the gap.

Pan laughed really hard as she saw the finished line but wasn't aware of where she could land safely. Landing she lost control and fell of the bike. The bike fell over her breaking her arm and two right ribs. The last biker jumped over her and crossed the finish line. Bra ran toward Pan and helped her get the bike off her so she could examine her arm better.

"Oh my gosh. Please tell me it's not broken. If it is, oh boy am I in trouble." Pan said sitting up. Bra examined the arm and nodded yes.

"Pan, even if no one found out it was broken you are still in trouble. Look behind you." Bra whispered. Pan looked behind her and put a surprised face.

"Hehe, Goten...umm...uhhh...could sleep either?" Pan smiled but then cringed in pain. Goten put her left arm around his neck and shoulder and helped her up.

"Pan, you are in so much trouble. When dad and mom finds out that you raced in an illegal race, they are going to flip. Same goes for you Bra. Even though you didn't compete, you still encouraged Pan." Goten said glaring at Pan. "We are going home now."

"Umm...I'm sorry for your arm." Someone behind them said. As they turned around, they noticed it was the guy that won the race. "I hope you are all right." The guy looked at Bra. "Bra?" Bra looked at him weirdly.

"Do I know you? How did you know my name?" Bra asked confused. The guy unbuckled his helmet and took it off. Bra was in awe when she saw the guy under the helmet. "Trunks?"

"And what are you doing here? Did you know you are in so much trouble?" Trunks said putting his helmet down. Bra looked at the ground and said nothing. But quickly looked back at Trunks with a mischievous look.

"You know I'm not the only one in trouble. I believe you raced in the race too so that makes you as guilty as us." Bra said giving off a Vegeta smirk. Pan glared at everybody and took off her helmet. Throwing it next to the bike, she limped towards the exit and flew to the palace. Bra and Trunks looked at each other confusingly and then turned to Goten which was still looking out the exit. Goten looked back at Bra and Trunks and sighed.

"Well, she's mad alright." Goten said shaking his head.

"But why? I mean non of us did anything to her so what reason can she have to be mad a us?" Bra asked turning to the exit.

"She not hurt physically but more emotionally. This race as I see it meant a lot to her and she tried to win it. She could of but she was so excited that she lost control. So my guess is that she's mad at herself...and you Trunks for winning the race." Goten said looking at Pan's motorcycle. Trunks looked at the exit and sighed. _If I knew this race meant a lot to her then I would have never entered it. I feel so bad now. So I guess I have to make things right again. But how_? Trunks quickly got on his motorcycle and sped after Pan.

Goten and Bra just smiled at them. Walking towards the exit, they smiled at each other and walked together to the palace.

"How much time do you give them so until they are together?" Bra asked holding on to Goten's hand and laying her head against his shoulder. Goten smiled and stared up into the sky. "Not much."

Outside the palace...

Pan landed on the roof of the highest tower, the Watch Tower, and opened the door leading inside. Pan was about to get in but decided against it. _Someone might see me and then I'm in deep trouble. Might as well go to my secret hide out._ Pan closed the door and jumped off the tower. Just as she was about to land, she stopped and landed safely on the ground. She ran to the forest unaware that someone was watching and following her.

Walking for a couple of minutes, Pan climbed up a large mountain that separated Vegetasei and Chickyuu. Stepping into a valley, Pan walked toward the wall of the mountain. Pan moved some vines out of the way revealing a hidden cave. Entering the cave, she walked down to the far end of the cave. The person that was following her also went down the same way Pan did.

Getting to her destination, Pan looked around her hide out to make sure nobody had gone there before. Seeing that the coast was clear, she sat down on her bean bag chair and stared into the falling waterfall before her. Looking around again, she made sure everything was in place. There was a desk on the far right side with a simple wooden chair. Above the desk hanging on the wall, was a portrait of her family. It was painted 4 years ago when she was only 8. Next to the desk was her dresser with many things on it. On the other side of the cave, the left side, was an old sycamore tree, still alive. Next to it, was a white bench in which she always sat when she would feel down or upset. In front of her was a crystal clear waterfall. outside the waterfall was a hidden valley which was part of Vegetasei. Pan stood up and walked towards the dresser. Picking up a glass ball that stood over a holder, she took it back with her to her bean bag chair and sat. Putting on her lap, she looked into the glass ball. Inside was a fully bloomed yellow trimmed light blue gardenia.

"Still not dead as always, huh? I guess the legend is true. These flowers do last forever as long as you believe in something. Now how did that legend go? Oh darn, don't tell me I forgot already? Oh wait. Now I remember; 'He who believes in something and grabs a hold to it, will keep the mystical gardenia living. If he shalt let go of thy belief, the gardenia shall die and the keeper shall become fatally ill.' Crappy legend huh? But then again I have to prevent you from dieing anyway since you're so beautiful. Even if that legend is true, I could overcome the illness 'cause I'm a sup..." Pan abruptly stopped in mid-sentence when she heard a noise outside of the cave.

She got up and placed the glass ball carefully over the bean bag chair. The follower hid more in the shadows to prevent Pan from seeing that there was an intruder in her cave. Pan walked past the intruder and cautiously walked outside the cave. Seeing the bush move, she jumped back and took her fighting stand but cringed as she remembered she had a broken arm and ribs.

"Ok, that is not funny. Whoever is out there better come out or I will kill you by blasting you to oblivion." Pan threatened whoever was out there. Pan put a surprised face when she saw what came out of the bush. A small baby wolf. Pan bent down and picked up the small pup.

"Where's your mother sweety?" Pan asked sweetly. The pup whined and jumped out of Pan's arms. Leading her to the other side of the bush, the pup showed Pan her mother. Pan put a face of disgust when she saw the mother wolf and quickly turned away. The mother seemed to be attacked by a ki blast. The blast seemed to have gone through the middle of her chest and out the back of the body. Blood was all over the place and were pieces of fur. Pan turned away and carried the pup back to the cave. Entering the cave, she sat back down on her bean bag chair and placed the pup over her lap. She didn't feel comfortable so she got up again and put the puppy on the bean bag chair. Sitting on the floor, she put her arm over around the chair and laid her head on her arm. Afterwards, she fell asleep and the intruder was staring at her with curiosity. _Should I approach now? Or should I wait until she wakes up_? The intruder thought carefully.

Walking quietly behind Pan, the intruder kneeled by her and watched her sleep peacefully by the cub. Raising his hand, he relocated some of Pan's hair out of her face. Pan stirred a bit before quickly opening her eyes only to stare straight into the intruder's face.

"What are you doing in my cavern Trunks?"

Please please review. I'd so really much appreciate it. Oh by the way I have a new fic up called Meshi the Battoussette and it's Rurouni Kenshin. I think it has a lot of mistakes so go to my main page and click on it… please. Please read it and tell mee if it's ok. I'm not very familiar with Kenshin and everything about it but I sure do love it. Well 'till next time Trunxgurl


	6. One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of their characters whatsoever so if I did... I wouldn't be writing fan fics on Ok maybe I still would but... nevermind.

A/N#1: Oh My Goodness gracious! I am soooo sorry. Seriously. I forgot I had this fic up and until like a week ago I remembered. The bad thing was that I was grounded for a week because of grades and absences. (Parents don't have to know that I ditched 4th period because it is hella boring in there.) Hehe... my bad. ¨; lol. Well anyways I've been have a problem thinking up of new ideas for this fic but I've had a blank mind for like a long while. But I'm trying to update all my fics and I'm trying hard although I have homework to do during damn Winter Break. Hehe, Oh well. Well... on with the story.

A/N#2: Ok, I had an issue with the last chapter. Now that I read it, I saw how it had nothing to do with the story. Well it does in a way, but I don't like it. Don't ask why I posted it up. The legend thing is interesting now that I also think about it. But ya'll will see how it fits in later on in the story. Well very later on. This is such a long fic. Not only will actions happen but people will be coming back. Darn, I just said things about the fic I wasn't supposed to say. Oh well...

When we last left off...

Walking quietly behind Pan, the intruder kneeled by her and watched her sleep peacefully by the cub. Raising his hand, he relocated some of Pan's hair out of her face. Pan stirred a bit before quickly opening her eyes only to stare straight into the intruder's face.

"What are you doing in my cavern Trunks?"

Chapter 6: One Step Closer

"What are you doing in my cavern Trunks?" Pan got up and held her broken arm.

"Nothing," Trunks said innocently but obvious guilt showed in his eyes. Pan chuckled a bit before speaking once more.

"If you're here for nothing, why do I see guilt in your eyes?" Pan's eyes glimered. Trunks quickly turned away running his hand through his hair and sighed. _Ok, how should I do this? I've never really apologized to anybody and now that I have to, I don't know how to_. Trunks tried hard to swallow the lump that he felt in his throat and turned back around.

"Well, umm, what I want to say is, umm, I am sorry for today and I promise, it wasn't my intention to win the race. It was by accident. I swear." He put up his hands for defense. Pan chuckled and got up leaving the cave to get some fresh air. Trunks got up and followed her. "What was so funny that I didn't see?"

"Well, for one thing, you just have no idea how a real apology is, aren't I right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Trunks jaw fell and glared up at Pan.

"What's that suppose to mean? That I can't apologize?" He glared even more than before. Pan laughed out loud and looked up at the sky then back down at Trunks. She walked just below the cave and laughed harder.

"Exactly. Oh, by the way, watch out." Pan pointed towards the sky as Trunks followed his finger. Suddenly, rain started to pour down on him and he ran towards the cave entrance to where Pan was.

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to pour rain?" He yelled at her. Pan laughed a bit before turning to see him. "You didn't ask."

Chikyuu Palace; Vegeta's and Bulma's room

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta's screams could be heard throughout the whole palace. Vegeta trampled from one side of the palace to the other, raging screaming nonsense.

"Vegeta, calm down, now!" Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. "They have to. Think about the good of Vegeta-sei." Bulma stood in front of Vegeta before he got to the other side of the room. Vegeta ran a hand through his hair and looked up at his wife. _Dende, she's beautiful when she's angry. Mmmm... I always know how this ends up_. Vegeta smirked but hid it quickly before Bulma could see it.

"Think about it. If they do get together than both kingdoms will unite making it a very powerful kingdom." Vegeta turned away and walked towards the window.

"No." He merely stated. Bulma let out another exasperated sigh and turned towards the door.

"Then hope Goku and Chichi have and extra bedroom for you to sleep in." Vegeta appeared in front of Bulma and held her in a tight embrace.

"You must understand. My kingdom that my father left for me is something that my ancestors have worked for. Their sweat and blood is in this kingdom. They made it prosper and be a successful conqueror. Up to know we haven't merged any kingdoms together. Why start now?"

"Vegeta." Bulma looked up into his gentle eyes. "Alright. Fine you win. But now that they know each other, they're going to want to see each other from now on."

"I could take care of that. But you must be willing to let go of any and all memories of Chikyuu's towns and people." Vegeta brought her chin up.

"What are you thinking?" Bulma backed away a bit. Vegeta let her go and watched her glare at him, her eyes piercing into him.

"We'll build a wall between all of Chikyuu and Vegeta-sei. No one could get through but us kings and queens. Not even the Princesses and Princes. That way they can't get through or see each other ever again but you will be able to see your... ahm... best friend." Vegeta stated.

Bulma sighed and looked past him to see Chikyuu at night. The light seemed to be dancing around like a waltz. The sounds of the night filled the room and she sucked up everything she experienced knowing well that she might not experience it again for a while. "Alright. I'll go tell Goku since you two can't seem to have a proper conversation before throwing smart ass remarks at each other." Bulma said walking out of the room.

Goku's and Chichi's room

"I don't know, Chichi. Something about have our children together, I don't like. It's like a feel a bad fortune coming." Goku put his chin on his hands for the millionth time and took it back off as if not knowing how to keep his head. Chichi let out a sigh and walked toward Goku.

"Goku, I won't force you to do anything, you know that. But if our kingdoms unite, then we will become a powerful kingdom." Chichi tried to convince her husband that it was the right thing.

"No, I don't like it. Who knows maybe Vegeta's children will be as jackass as Vegeta is." Goku smirked. Chichi smacked Goku's shoulder hard and he pretended that it hurt for a while but in reality, he didn't even feel it.

"Alright then, let's go see what Vegeta and Bulma have in mind." Chichi's shoulders hunched and started for the door. Goku ran towards her and embraced her not letting go of her.

"Believe me when I say, it will be for the better of both kingdoms."

Back in the Forest

"So does all this mean that we're friends again?" Trunks asked with a childish grin. Pan turned and raised an eyebrow.

"We were never friends." She simply said before sitting next to her bean bag chair watching the small pup sleep soundly.

"Where did you get that wolf from? I hope you knew that those are considered as dangerous in Vegeta-sei. Their canine teeth grow up to five inches. Not only that, they grow up to be about 40 inches at the shoulder." Trunks pointed out as if he thought Pan wouldn't know, which she didn't.

"Oh really. Well that just makes me want him more. I'll just teach him to eat anybody that crosses in my way so I won't get my hands all bloody and he'll have dinner." Pan smiled down at the pup and yawned.

"Whatever." Trunks mumbled. He looked out and saw the rain getting worse instead of better. "So what do you want to do until the rain goes away?"

Pan stirred a bit but didn't answer back. Trunks turned and saw her in a deep sleep. He sweatdropped and got up. "Well if I'm going to be stuck here forever and ever, might as well look for food. Where's the lights?" He looked around but didn't see a switch. (A/N#3: Isn't he so innocent and cute and sexy and hot and beautiful? A switch in a cave. He should have looked for light bulb to see if there was one. But I didn't put it because he's cuter when he's lost. '-¥) He walked around and his foot bumped into something. He looked down and found a glass ball roll a bit before stopping. He picked it up and gazed into it. He saw a beautiful gardenia flower and gaped at it. _I remember these. Some fortune lady told me about them. It's some kind of legend flower or supernatural things or something like that_.Trunks took one last glance at it before putting it back. He searched around for anything that gave off like and only found a candle holder with a ¼ used candle. He did a blast ki ball on his palm and lit up the candle.

Bringing the candle with him, he walked around a bit more and finally gave up sitting on the white bench. "Man, I knew I should have brought some food with me." He sighed. "The food is below if you are hungry." He heard. He turned towards Pan and saw her looking at him while stroking the puppy's back.

"When did you wake up?" He asked curious about her sudden sleep.

"Seconds ago. Are you hungry?" She asked. Hearing a growl, she chuckled and got up.

"Sorry. I guess I haven't really had anything to eat since we got here." He apologized. Pan walked in front of him and put one of her hands on her hip. "Excuse me."

Trunks got up and watched her move the bench with one arm, surprised at how strong she was. "And you're doing that because..." He asked. Pan glared at him. "Do you want food or not?" Trunks put one hand over his mouth and stepped back. She moved a pieces of grass that moved easily and jumped in the whole. Trunks jumped in after her. Looking around the new confound space, he saw an extra large refrigerator and a stove. Everything, actually looked like a kitchen.

"Food. Can't live without it. I have this little room especially for food. So every time I get hungry, I come down here and eat. No one else, except for you, knows that I have this cave and no one will know." She growled out the last part of the sentence. Trunks smiled at her and nodded.

"So where's the food?" Trunks grinned like a little boy asking for a chocolate bar. Pan pointed towards the refrigerator and he walked that way. Opening the freezer, he found a frozen pizza and popped it into the stove he heated up the stove and waited for the pizza to get ready. (A/N#4: I know, I have no clue how to cook. Funny, I'm about to go to college here and I have no clue how to pop a damn pizza into the damn stove. ¬¬' Imma live off fast food. Woot Woot! Stupid CD player.)

Pan watched him trying to see how to heat up the pizza faster and looked at Trunks expression. _He looks so cute when he's lost. Huh? Now where did that come from_? Pan blinked a couple of times before noticing what she thought. _AHHH... Oh no. I'm thinking of Trunks as someone cute. Next, I'm probably going to look down at his crotch and say, 'Hey, he has a big penis. I wonder how it tastes'_ Pan's eyes went down to Trunks' crotch and saw a small bulge since his pants were so baggy. _Oh, now that's a bit big_. Pan blushed furiously since she was now thinking of Trunks sexually instead of his expression. Trunks saw her blush and looked at her weirdly.

"Now, why are you blushing?" He asked mockingly. Pan turned a bit to try to hide her blush. He walked up to her and put his hand under her chin to rise her head so he could look at her better. Pan let herself be moved since it somehow felt right and not wrong. Soon, she found herself being moved forward and saw it was her moving towards Trunks. Trunks moved up too and brushed his lips against hers. Pan's eyes flew shut as their lips finally made contact. He kissed her gently and Pan followed his movement. Soon, they were both on the ground giving each other full body massages while kissing furiously. Finally, they separated both needing to breathe fully. Breathing heavily, both of them looked at each other with lust in their eyes but they knew that they couldn't do anything.

"I think I have to confess something. Since I first saw you, I instantly liked you a lot. But I guess it were only looks I liked. Soon, after I got to know you a bit better, I noticed that I loved everything of you. Your style, your personality, your humor, your looks, the way you hide your fear, everything." Trunks confessed giving Pan a small kiss on the forehead. Pan smiled.

"I guess I could say the same thing. But you said it all for me." Pan smiled into Trunks shirt. Trunks' world fell into an enchantment as he heard Pan speak those words.

"Really? Oh wow, maybe we could be together forever and ever. Live together, unite our kingdoms, and punch out a couple of kids." Pan face crunched up a bit.

"You're not going to be the one to carry all those damn kids in you for 9 months." Pan said touching her belly.

"Yeah, but you're not going to be the one to get their hand broken by the screaming in pain mother while he's trying to comfort her." Trunks confronted. Pan laid there laughing and heard the rain stop. She also heard a whining dog upstairs.

"Oh no, the puppy is still up there." She said knocking Trunks over a saying a quick sorry while she flew upstairs. Trunks flew in after her only to see her cradling the puppy in her arms.

"Hey, why didn't you cradle me in your arms too?" Trunks asked with big puppy eyes. Pan chuckled and looked outside only to see the rays of the morning sun coming through the shadows of the trees. Her eyes widened and turned to look and the waterfall. Soon, rays were also coming down through there too.

"Oh no. Trunks we better run back to the palace or fly really fast because I think we're in deep shit now." Pan yelled back at Trunks as she flew towards the palace with the wolf pup in her hands.

_Well, there goes a bloody beating from my dear father_. Trunks sighed as he blasted off after Pan.

Chikyuu Palace

Pan landed in her room as she entered through her room only to find her father waiting in a chair reading one of her books. Pan put the puppy down and struggled to swallow saliva that was stuck in her throat.

"So where were you all night, Pan? Oh wait... should I just ask Trunks?"...

Thank you god for making that not be me--anyways here's the long awaited chapter. Man it took forever. sorry...well please review...don't just read please purdy please? Ok, chocolate chip cookies and milk for everybody! Trunxgurl p.s. Happy New Years! 2004!


	7. Feelings Disappear

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dragonball Z in any way... if I did then this disclaimer would never exist and I would have millions and millions of dollars and sexy cars and a mansion and a pool and 8 dogs and too many male maids x-x.

**A/N#1:** This is the part where people say sorry when they do not write in a long time... So... SORRY! It wasn't my fault I swear it... I'll explain the reasons... First... All the chapters that I had started for all my stories have gone down the drain in this computer... I have no clue where they are... They just vanished and what's funny is that they were saved on floppy disk... well I don't know. Then second... my dad DID take away my AOL. It's gone... vanished... poof... out the window... I have it no more... so that means that I don't have AIM anymore which is the biggest of my problems because I lived for AIM... but I will get it... somehow... someway... I will go to and download it... hopefully it will work... right now I only have MSN Messenger and Yahoo! Messenger so it sucks... balls... yeah plus I'm halfway done with the semester and quarter grades are coming up and if I don't get about five A's an two B's or better... I DON'T GET MY TENOR SAXOPHONE! Or I'm still thinking about an Alto... But thanks to my punky friend Tomas... he gave me an alto saxophone mouthpiece and a reed so I can start learning how to play it well... And if I don't get it fine... I'll just borrow one from the school... whatever... well that's all. Wait Ok... you know what's really funny? That I wrote all that like a month ago when I started this chapter. And many things have changed. For example... I have AOL BACK! I was so happy... I was the one who installed it. LoL... Apart from that my grades are sky rocketing. So that's really good. Then I only have 6 more full days of school left plus finals days (last three days of school) I still haven't found my missing files. I wonder where they went... On to A/N #2

**A/N#2:** Wasn't that cool? Ok well this is where people explain what the heck is going on in the story... Ok, to make it nice and simple... this is the last chapter of the character's childhood. To put it in few words... the conflicts will arise between Trunks and Pan, Goten and Bra, and the two royal families. So basically... all hell will break lose here... trust will be lost... love will start... and there is going to be a hell of a lot of cussing between many people.

xx

When we last left off...

Pan landed in her room as she entered through her room only to find her father waiting in a chair reading one of her books. Pan put the puppy down and struggled to swallow saliva that was stuck in her throat.

"So where were you all night, Pan? Oh wait... should I just ask Trunks?"...

(Hehe...)

xx

"Well... I was... umm... I went... for... a ride... yeah. You know how I am with motorcycles. Love riding them. So should you ask mister stuck up in his ass prince? C'mon... you should know better, Dad." Pan put her puppy eyes that always worked with Goku,

Goku narrowed his eyes and eyed her cautiously. "So you mean you weren't with Trunks all last night?" Pan nodded and Goku's eyebrow raised. "Then why do my guards tell me he went after you last night when you supposedly went for a ride?" Pan's jaw dropped in amazement and awe. She hadn't expected her own father to know these many facts about last night. Goku never was the smartest person in the world. Besides, the puppy eyes didn't work on him this time.

"Man, why the hell would you believe those good for nothing guards that can't even get to the super sayian level?" Pan thought for a while. She knew her father wasn't the smartest person in the barrel. So if I could only stir the topic of the conversation away from the events of last night, I can get out of this without getting grounded. "Well, anyways, why do we need those guards for? I mean since we can all turn super sayian, well, except for mom since she kind of isn't a sayian, why do we need those pea sized brainless goons? Think about it Daddy." Pan sat on her chair and crossed her legs while Goku thought nice and hard.

"Well, there's only four of us, well, three that can turn super sayian, but we can't be in every room in the palace. So we need sayians to help us in that part of the whole royal... thing... uhhh... yeah." Goku simply said sweat dropping since he had no clue what had just happened.

"Wow, thanks Dad, that's really all I had to ask." Pan hoped this worked.

"Hey, no problem. This is why I'm here!" Goku grinned and stood up to leave. Pan exhaled her held breath and waved good bye to her father. Goku walked out of the room thinking he forgot something. Pan held her breath again and smiled sweetly as Goku turned back to look at her. He blinked a couple of time before turning back around and closing the door behind him.

Pan relaxed and exhaled her held breath again. That was one of her problems solved. Although she still had the small fear of Goku remembering what he forgot so quickly, she was still worried. Not only because her father actually found out that she was out last night, but because they probably know about Goten too. Also, Vegeta and Bulma weren't stupid. They found things out and dealt with them. So if Goku knew what happened, it only takes common sense that Vegeta and Bulma also know what happened. She worried about them; especially Trunks. She feared of what might happen to them. Or worse yet to her or her soon-to-be kingdom.

xx

Trunks quietly entered his room soundlessly while taking off his clothes and throwing them on the floor making it seem like he'd been asleep. He crept into his bed and tried to fall asleep as fast as possible.

xx

Vegeta couldn't stop raging on and on about how he hated Chikyuu and how they shouldn't of come. Bulma took her glass of water and an aspirin and swallowed both in hopes of lessening her migraine. Rubbing her temples, she tried to control her anger toward her children and Vegeta's senseless rants.

"Vegeta, would you please calm yourself? You're not making my migraine any better with your rants. If I get permanent brain damage, I'm coming after your balls with my scissors even though I wont have a single clue of what I would be doing." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and somehow, miraculously, calmed him down.

Still muttering under his breath, he sat down on a pearl colored chair and sighed. "Where did I go wrong? I taught my children that they shouldn't have anything to do with the royal family of Chikyuu and what do they do? They do the complete opposite of what I told them to do. Do you know how hard I am fighting just to not walk up to them and beat them senseless? You know what? That is exactly what I will do." Vegeta stood up and started to walk toward the door. Opening it, Bulma just stood there knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against a mad Vegeta. "What? Are you not going to come after me and plead me to not hurt your divine children of Kami?"

Bulma shook her head. "No Vegeta."

Vegeta took one last glance at Bulma only to see a single tear making its way down her cheek. His heart broke into pieces but he had to do what he had to do.

xx

Trunks woke up with a start. He felt his father coming and by the way he was giving off his energy, he wasn't very happy. He was used to this. Once, he had accidentally cursed at the Grand Minister of Planet Chubaca since the minister had not only called him a weak pathetic sayian, but he did it in front of his father. This not only angered the Minister, but it broke relations between Vegetasei and Planet Chubaca. Their relationship was a crucial one. Planet Chubaca provided Vegetasei with a special kind of ore that was used for the development of space ships. Vegeta had gotten very upset with him and dragged him into a gravity machine where Trunks was fighting against his super sayian 4 father. He eventually lost consciousness and woke up a week later with a major headache and a broken arm. The rest had already healed.

Trunks quickly jumped out of bed and didn't even think about clothes at the time. He jumped out of his window and flew into Pan's.

xx

Vegeta was stomping his towards Trunks' room, he had already slaughtered two guards that stared at him as if he were crazy. Looking up ahead, he saw Goku look at him as if he were crazy.

"What are you staring at Kakkarot? Can't you see that I'm about to murder someone?" Vegeta yelled at Goku. Goku's eyebrow raised and he looked even more lost than ever.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I'm going to kill someone."

"Who are you going to kill?"

"If you don't move, you."

"Alright. Let's say I moved. Then who will you kill?"

"My brat."

"Why?"

"Because he had an affair with you girl brat."

"Oh, is that right? Where are you going to kill him?"

"In his room, where else?"

"Oh, is that also right? When?"

"Right now."

"How?"

"With my own hands by strangling him, then ripping his balls out of his scrotum, then stuffing them down his throat, then cutting his limbs one by one, then..."

"Alright!" Goku yelled covering his ears. "I think I've heard enough."

"Good. Now, get out of my way!" Vegeta was starting to see red.

"Oh right. Sure." Goku grinned but then his eyes were wide with disbelief. "Trunks... had an affair with... Pan?"

Vegeta fell anime style and quickly got up. "You really are an idiot, aren't you? Yes. It all happened last night while they were all out on their little joy ride which came out to be a little poor excuse to go off scamming or having sex somewhere."

Goku couldn't breathe for a second. Pan lied to me? But how? I trusted her so much. I was going to give her the kingdom and she goes off with a forbidden boy and does Kami knows what with him! Goku's breathing started to speed up. His heart pounded too much blood to his head since he was also seeing red.

"I don't think we're only going to have a murder. I think we're going to have a murder and an accident on this fateful day." Goku's eyes narrowed and ran towards Pan's room with Vegeta right behind him.

xx

Trunks entered Pan's room through her window and found her string into nothing in deep thought. He approached her slowly and put a hand over his shoulder. A single tear ran down her cheek and placed her hand over his knowing that it was probably going to be the last time she was going to see him.

"My father is hunting me down. There's a high chance that he knows about us because he was giving off too much energy. I just came to say good-bye. If I do survive then somehow I wont see you ever again." Trunks sighed.

Pan got up and embraced him. "I know."

Trunks ran his fingers through her hair. "But I will come back in a year. This I promise you."

She stared up into his eyes and for the first time saw sadness in them. Trunks, on the other hand, saw tears soaking her eyes and cheeks. He brushed them away and closed her mouth with his. They shared this last kiss together but quickly broke it when the door broke down and behind it, a really mad Goku and Vegeta stood there and they didn't look very happy.

"PAN!" "TRUNKS!" Goku and Vegeta yelled at the same time. Goku's eyes widened at the sight of both of them embracing and Trunks in only boxers.

"PAN! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Goku demanded an answer. Pan stood in front of Trunks and stared at her father straight in his eyes.

"Just what you think it is daddy." Pan simply said.

Vegeta walked up to them and grabbed Trunks by the hair even though Pan was in front of him. He pulled him towards the door as if he were a dog on a leash.

Goku looked at Pan and exhaled hard. "I'm thinking on what to do to you." Goku stepped closer to her and unclenched his closed hands. Pan stepped back scared of what might happen. She heard the chariot of Trunks leave the palace. She not only heard Bra crying, but she could feel Trunks' tears. Her heart broke into pieces. She didn't know what to do, Except die.

Pan stood on the edge of the window and lowered her energy down to a human's level. Goku started to panic.

"Pan, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

She fell back and started to fall.

"_PAN!_"

xx 2 weeks later xx

"How are you feeling honey?" Chi Chi caressed Pan's hair.

"Like shit."

"Sweetie, don't talk like that. You know better." Chi Chi put her blanket up to her neck since Pan's arms, leg, 5 ribs, lower spine, and neck were broken. "You're going to be fine. I promise sweetie. Just keep fighting to heal those broken legs."

"Mom, you don't have to lie. I heard when the doctor said I may not walk for sometime. I don't like that. I don't want to be crippled for sometime. I hate being in some wheel chair, let alone a bed, and think if I could walk the next day or if I can have another breath." Pan sighed wincing.

"Don't worry. Your Dad and me are praying to Kami that you would be better." Chi Chi looked out the window knowing what was about to happen.

"Really? Dad is really praying? Well why is it so hard for me to believe? It was all his fault for what happened to me. I panicked but why? Because either way I was about to be crippled. It was better for me to be this way. Mommy, I want water please." Chi Chi started to cry at the sound of her name and went to get her glass of water.

Pan looked out the window and saw the wall about to be finished. A 700 foot high wall, all around the world separating Chikyuu and Vegetasei.

xx 1 year later xx

A thirteen-year-old Pan looked out the window. This was the 31st day that she waited. Finally giving up, she turned towards the door.

"I can't believe it. Even the person that I fell for so easily lied to me. Who's next? Goten?" Goten was the only person she trusted. Not only him but Kylala too. Kylala, the wolf she found a year ago on the night she met Trunks grew up to be 4 and a half feet tall. Her fur a jet black color except for her red eyebrows and deep green eyes. Her fangs had been sharpened to a good 6 inches. In other words, she looked almost like a Saber- Tooth Tiger but she wasn't a tiger.

Pan flew towards the Gravity chamber to start her extensive training.

xx

Thanx to all my reviewers for chapter 6:

jess : I updated finally! Thanx!

lillovergurl : Well maybe you should wait and see if T/B & G/B stay together or not! Thanx 4 the review

DBZChicky501 : Why are you in pain? I hope it's all gone now... Yeah it took me a long time to review... Well here it is! Thankies for reviewing!

sugar20 : Yeah thanx I was studying for finals too but since I'm pursuing an art career I was busy in my art work. But then again now I'm studying for year-end finals... xx' But I squeezed this one in!

Phew... do ya'll know how long it took me to write this chapter? It took me forever and ever and it's about 6 pages long. But I finally got it through. It took me a long while and it might have been a bit ewwy... Well... Please review! Chocolate Chip Cookies for everyone who does!


	8. Fun Downtown: Who Is This Mysterious Cri...

**Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ in any way or ever will :sniff: or ever might :sniff: I am getting sad. I also don't own any of the My Chemical Romance, Hoobastank, or Finch lyrics so now I will leave so I can cry…. WAHHHHHH!**

**A/N #1:** Aw man, I'm so sorry you guys. I've been so busy lately. Band is over and my butt decided to join Winter Drumline. It's great and all but I wanted to march, but I decided against it. Oh well… any who… yeah… my classes have been hard. AP tests are coming up in about a month and a half, Senior year is crawling around the corner, and I'm petrified. So yeah…. SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN! Everytime I touched the key board my brain freezes and I don't know what to do. So yeah on to A/N #2…

**A/N #2: **Finally the kids are not kids anymore but adults. Yep, now it's gonna get interesting. I hope I don't get writer's block. But yeah 6 years passed by and now we'll see what happens.

"I can't believe it. Even the person that I fell for so easily lied to me. Who's next? Goten?" Goten was the only person she trusted. Not only him but Kylala too. Kylala, the wolf she found a year ago on the night she met Trunks grew up to be 4 and a half feet tall. Her fur a jet black color except for her red eyebrows and deep green eyes. Her fangs had been sharpened to a good 6 inches. In other words, she looked almost like a Saber- Tooth Tiger but she wasn't a tiger.

Pan flew towards the Gravity chamber to start her extensive training.

Chapter 8: Fun Downtown: Who Is This Mysterious Criminal?

xxx 6 Years Later xxx

Boots clicked down the hall way. All the guards turned around and looked at the beauty in front of them. Some had drool slowly making its way down their chins. The beauty frowned and rolled her eyes. She pulled at her skirt since it was coming up and sighed. My turn to deal with these bothersome people in our kingdom. Like I care if they are poor or not. That's why they work, those idiots. I hate dealing with them. Always coming to us for pity and sympathy. Well I give no pity nor sympathy and certainly no chances.

A young man with a tight black shirt and Dickies and lightly applied eyeliner walked up to her and smiled. "Off to do your job, Pan?" Pan stopped and crossed her arms.

"I hate you, you know that Goten?" Pan smirked and looked at the door in front of her. "Yeah, I hate this job. Those retarded peasants are always knacking about being poor and they need help. Well screw them. It's not like I care or anything like that. Whatever though." Goten chuckled and walked away.

Pan opened the large throne doors and entered quickly. She let out an exasperated sigh and sat on the throne chair and motioned the guard to let in the first person. The door slightly opened and an old man came in with a cane and an envelope in his hand. Pan looked at this old man and sighed.

"State your name and why you are here immediately." Pan commanded.

"My name is Pocholgh Nimak and I recently got a letter to come here and talk to someone about my land. It says that I need to clear out in 48 days because the royalty…"

"…Needs it as a training camp. Yes, I know. Simply find another place to live." Pan reached into her drawer next to her and pulled out $200 worth of gems and threw them at Pocholgh. Pocholgh caught them and bowed his head. "Thank you anyways."

Pan motioned the guards for another person to come in. A young gypsy woman came in but looked down.

Pan sighed and laid her head on her hand. She crossed her legs and cleared her throat. "State you name and cause."

"My name is not important. I have predicted your future, princess. You are the chosen one to save this world from the evil that shall come. You will change the ways of the people forever and your name will be known throughout the centuries. But for that to happen, you need to open your heart to the world around you and see what is happening in the poorer towns of your kingdom. Please, princess, open you heart and save us all…" The gypsy took off her shawl from her head and revealed the face of a troubled woman. Her right eye blue and her left one black. Jewels decorated the outsides of her eyes and forehead. Her piercings on her eyebrows and lip glimmered in the light. "Remember my face princess, for you shall see it again soon."

"Out now! I can't stand any more of this non sense. I will not open my heart! I will not save anybody! And I will definitely not listen to you!" Pan stood from the throne and clenched her hands.

"Heed my words! For they will come back to haunt you!" The gypsy threw a collar on the floor and it shatter in smoke. Pan coughed and opened her eyes only to find the gypsy gone.

"This is b-s. Stupid peasants." Pan got off of the throne and turned to one of the guards. "Did you see what just happened right now?"

The guard turned towards her saw her with passion. "No, I was just about to let the second person come in." Pan glared at the guard and held onto the urge to kill him.

"You mean to tell me that you have no idea what just happened you didn't let a gypsy in and she started rambling about some prediction she had?" The guard looked at her blankly and nodded no.

Pan blasted him in the head and got him out of consciousness. "Idiot guards that we have these days." Pan walked away from the throne room and called for Kylala. Kylala appeared in front of her and sat down. There was a hint of red around her mouth though.

"Kylala, what have I told you about eating the guards? Last time that happened, the whole kingdom thought that there was a monster running lose. Do you want that to happen again?" Kylala nodded no and lay down only to yawn. "C'mon. We're leaving." Kylala grinned and ran after her.

xxx Night Time xxx

A figure flew through the night leaping from building to building. Its cape flowing like the waters of a river. It stopped at the top of a building. From behind the shadows, 30 people dressed in pants and skirts came out. All of them in red. Their small capes a navy blue color. The leader of the gang wore a royal red tight leather jump suit and a burgundy ankle length cape. The face of a criminal hidden beneath a masquerade mask in the shape of an abstract figure. The green eyes looked around for signs of trouble. The leader leaped down from the 26 story building followed by the 30 people.

Landing at the bottom, she heard a smooth rock band playing. She turned towards her followers and gave them a single nod. In 5 seconds, The females had a black skirt barely covering their butt and a neck tie top. The fastened their three inch heel mid leg boots (A/N #3: Heels are those pointy ones…. Just a note…) and let down their black hair. The men wore black tight jeans and red wife beaters. The tied their red high top Chucks and spiked their 2 and a half inch all around. They entered the club which was full with emos and rockers. They scattered in pairs most of them going into the pit. She walked down the hallway in look for the other gang. It was prophesized that we'd meet here today, so be it.

xxx Letters To You xxx

_Can't you see_

_That I wanna be_

_There with open arms_

_It's empty tonight_

_And I'm all alone_

_Get me through this one_

_Do you notice I'm gone_

_Where do you run to so far away_

_I want you to know that I miss you_

_I miss you so_

_I want you to know that I miss you_

_I miss you so_

_I'm writing again_

_These letters to you_

_Aren't much I know_

_But I'm not sleeping_

_And you're not here_

_The thought stops my heart…_

xxx Outside The Club xxx

A blue-black motorcycle stopped in the parking lot in front of the club. The driver got off and took off her helmet. Her blue eyes scanned the outside of the club only to find drunk and high couples. Her black leather jump suit needed to be fixed. It was difficult since there was holes on it. (A/N #4: Ok they are not those oops I ripped it holes. They are more of cut out holes. I will have a drawing of it on my devart page.) She moved her bangs from her eyes and walked inside.

Behind her a gang appeared. They wore black jeans and white tops. They carried a small hand gun which they hid under their belt. The leader wore a mini black skirt and a back tie triangular shirt. With this outfit, she also wore a red and black striped tie. Her mid back length hair curled outwards and was cut in layers. She motioned her gang to go inside and they scattered inside the club.

xxx Disappear xxx

_There's a pain that sleeps inside _

_Sleeps with just one eye_

_And awakens the moment that you leave_

_Though I try to look away_

_The pain still remains_

_Only when you're next to me_

_Do You know that every time you're here_

_Everybody seems far away_

_So can you come and make them disappear_

_Make them disappear and we can stay_

_So I stand and look around_

_Distracted by the sounds_

_Of everyone and everything I see_

_When I search through every face_

_Without a single trace_

_Of the person_

_Of the person that I need…_

xxx Inside The Club xxx

The two gangs entered the pit and started a small fight. The fight turned into a full force gang fight. Everyone who wasn't in the gangs ran out of the club except for the girl with the leather jump suit. She sat down on a chair and enjoyed someone else's drink. She noticed that the two leaders were not in the fight so she got up and looked for the two leaders. Suddenly she heard shouting and two gun shots. She ran towards the back room and found both leaders dead.

The gangs heard the shots and came running up to the room expecting their leader standing tall but when they got to the room they found this girl in the room and both leaders dead. They all looked at her in disbelief and then stood there in silence.

"Um, oh no, this is not what you think. I heard the gunshots and then I came running into the room to see what had happened and I found them dead and I swear I didn't do it." She tried to explain. But both gangs got on the knees and bowed at her. The girl's eyes widened and she started to get scared.

"Now you are our leader, this is what the gypsy prophesized for us. Please tell us your name, leader." One of the guys asked her.

"No it's okay. I like it the way it was before ya'll got here." She said.

"Please, you need to lead us. We think there's going to be a large war between two worlds and we need someone to lead us." The girl started to cry and she was comforted by another girl next to her.

"Aright, aright, my name is, um, uh, Assai. Yeah, Assai, hehe… what's yours?" She asked. I hope they don't catch me as the princess of Chikyuu. Pan walked outside and noticed the black clouds crawling towards them.

"My name is Surin. We have a question. If somehow this war does erupt, will you be there to lead us?" Surin asked flexing his muscles a bit.

Pan looked at the 60 some people in front of her and then at the palace. It took her about a minute to answer. "Yes, I will. If Kami gave me the position as your leader, then I will not let you all down."

xxx Ghosts Of You xxx

_I never said I'll lay and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she can try_

_At the end of the world _

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are _

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? should I?_

_And all those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever_

_Ever_

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs she dies_

_She dies_

_At the end of the world _

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are _

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? should I?_

_And all those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? should I?_

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall_

_If I fall (down…)_

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are _

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home _

_Never coming home_

_And those things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I? Should I?_

_And all the wounds that never gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna…_

xxx Vegetasai xxx

The purple haired wonder sat on his throne chair waiting for the '"special guest" to arrive. I bet my ass that it's another princess that my dad wants me to marry. Last 23 princesses almost got strangled by Rajah. That dumb tiger. I've told her not attack royalty yet she keeps doing it. And I love her for it. Trunks smiled.

"What are you smiling about boy?" Vegeta asked abruptly. Trunks mumbled nothing and confined his laughter. "You better control that beast of yours so she doesn't attack any more of the princesses that come to us." Rajah snarled at Vegeta and went back to her nap awaiting her lunch.

The trumpets were played and in came the royal family of Harshiela. Trunks was in awe when he saw the princess. The princess' tanned skin was under a light blue very short dress with a strand of it tied around her leg all the way down to her ankle. Her shoes covered her feet (A/N #5: It's those kinds of Indian shoes that cover the feet that are purdy and these are light blue!) in an array of light blue and pastel blue. Her brown hair was just below her shoulder in curls. Her sky blue eyes were tinted with a bit of light blue eye shadow. WOAH! She's so hot! Maybe I'll mess around with her for a couple of weeks then let Rajah take care of the rest.

"The princess stepped forward and politely introduced herself. "Greetings from Harshiela. I am Nymphet Amine but they call my Nymphet." She said in a nice voice and then held a mischievous smile.

Trunks got up from his chair and introduced himself. "My name is Trunks but they call me, Trunks." Trunks scratched is head and laughed. Nymphet smiled and laughed. Trunks laughed with her. Soon they were walking out the door so Trunks could show her around for a night filled of fun.

xxx xxx

So yah that's about it…. I got a huge writer's block now…. I think it's going to take me a very long while to write another chapter but I'll try to get to it a.s.a.p. Spring Break sounds good actually… 2 weeks! Well hope you enjoyed it…. And off to write ch. 9.

The songs used are in order: "Letters To You" by Finch, "Disappear" by Hoobastank, and "Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance… beautiful songs… I recommend the CDs.

Review please for some chocolate chip cookies… and some milk… and some hot cocoa… And some ice cream… and some hash browns… and how about some cake… or some tamales… or tacos…. Or pizza ya know with pepperonis… or some chocolate… chocolate sounds good…


	9. Just Can't Take It Anymore

**Disclaimer: **

TrunxgurlI really don't understand why they can't give me the right to own DBZ… Psh… they're just haters… Wahhhh… I want to own Dragonball Z but obviously someone up there….. cough cough Kami cough cough doesn't really want me to own it… Oh yah… well I WILL OWN IT SOMEDAY AND WHEN I DO I'LL LAUGH AT YOU, KAMI…… Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….

Kami: cough…… ULTIMATE TORCHER FOR TRUNXGURL!

Trunxgurl: muahahahahahaha… hey are those little gremlins coming my way?

Gremlins: Are you Trunxgurl?

Trunxgurl: Maybe… it depends what you want…

Gremlins: Kami sent us to give Trunxgurl ultimate torcher! laughs demonicly

Trunxgurl: gulp I'm not Trunxgurl. Points to an old lady crossing the street That's Trunxgurl!

Gremlins: GET HER!

Old Lady: Why… hello kiddies. Mind helping an old woman across the street?

Gremlins: SHUT UP! WE'LL HELP YOU! Grabbed the lady and started to throw her across the street and back This enough for you, Trunxgurl?

Old Lady: AH! I'm not Trunxgurl. Last I saw, Trunxgurl had dark hair and blue eyes. Oh, it's her over there. Points at Trunxgurl

Trunxgurl: Eeek… Runs really fast

Gremlins: Where?

**A/N#1: **

Trunxgurl: Hides behind a trash can No one shall find me here… Muahahaha… Well now I'll explain what has happened… NO SCHOOL FOR 2 ½ MONTHS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gremlins: Hey I think I heard her… This way! Ran past Trunxgurl

Trunxgurl: Phew… Well I finally have time to write and maybe if I get lucky and have no writer's block… I might be able to actually finish the 4 stories that I have up. Who knows… I have a lot of time on my hands so I might finish or get close to finish the stories so expect a lot of updates. So now that I'm hiding from the demonic gremlins that Kami sent… I will finish this chapter since I can't move!

Gremlins: I heard her! THIS WAY! Ran past Trunxgurl

Trunxgurl: Eeek…

**A/N#2: **

Trunxgurl: Took out lap top and started to type

_Wednesday July 6th, 2005_

_And So I sit here typing about my uneventful life. Nothing has happened. Well, maybe one thing; KAMI AND HIS DUMB BUTT DECIDED TO SEND LITTLE GREMLINS AFTER ME AND GIVE ME ULTIMATE TORCHER! But I think his plan kind of backfired because the gremlins cannot find me hiding behind this smelly nasty trashcan. But now I will explain what is going on in this auto biography that I am writing. Yes, exactly. I am Panelope A.K.A. Pan. But shh, no one knows anything. And yet I feel like they do… muahaha but maybe they will someday. _

_Anywho, I will explain the story. So I am at home in Chikyuu only to be turned into the leader of the largest gang in Chikyuu. Hey, it was either that or off with my head. So now we are all awaiting this Apocalypse to happen so we can fight against it. Ok, sounds fun? Yeah, it is. Any ways, in Vegetasei, Trunks decided to have fun with the new princess. It's not like I care. Really… Ok maybe I do. So Nymphet is really weird. But to everyone else she's an angel that came down from SNAKE WAY! Yeah, she's a demon. I don't like her. But well… you shall see what happens next…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When we last left off…

Trunks got up from his chair and introduced himself. "My name is Trunks but they call me, Trunks." Trunks scratched his head and laughed. Nymphet smiled and laughed. Trunks laughed with her. Soon they were walking out the door so Trunks could show her around for a night filled of fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Just Can't Stand It Anymore

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan sat down on her chair and looked out of her window remembering past events; the whole gang situation and her becoming queen. Peer pressure was adding to her everyday life. Her dad wanted this and her mother wanted this. She had to get away from it all at least for a couple of weeks. Nobody would even know that she was gone. _But where to go?_ Pan asked herself. _The first place they would look would be in high rated hotels and would make their way down from there. But they would never expect me to go to Rutrev, the center of all peasants. I'll go there. I won't like it but I really don't care at this moment. I just need to go away… Pan went to her closet and took out a small bag and stuffed it with robes. If I want to interact with peasants, I need to dress like them._ She quickly zipped the bag and hid it in the back of her closet. A knock suddenly came from the door and it made Pan's head shoot towards that direction.

"Who is it?" Pan demanded. A cough came from the other side of the door and a gruffled voice answered.

"It's Zuni. I just came to inform you that your father summons you to the ball this night and wishes for you to dress appropriately." The guard stood straight even though Pan couldn't see him.

"What's the occasion? Today isn't a holiday and I haven't heard of our troops from Arlina to come back already." Pan walked to the door and opened it. In front of her stood a man about 5 feet 11 inches with wavy dirty blond locks and piercing light brown eyes. His armor fit tightly around his muscles as he flexed them knowing of Pan's staring. _Ok, I admit he is attractive, very attractive actually. But he's a guard and I will not marry, yet_.

"Well, I believe the king and queen of Vegetasei are coming for something. King Goku would not tell me why but I have told you everything I know." The guard bowed and started to walk away.

_So that means Trunks will be there. Wow, it's too good to be true_. "Tell, me," Pan spoke and made the guard halt. "Will the Princess and Prince be there?"

"I believe so but they will be escorted as so everyone else attending the ball." The guard hinted Pan.

"Oh, I assume you don't have an escort yet, am I right?" Pan raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"No, I don't." The guard questioned Pan's abrupt statement.

"Then perhaps you'd like to escort me to the ball since I don't have time to find an escort in such a short period of time." Pan kindly asked unnormally.

"I… I would be honored to escort the Princess of Chikyuu." The guard bowed and left thinking on his luck, the greatest luck he's ever had.

Pan closed the door behind and thought about what to wear. Her father never had the custom to tell her about balls on the day of the ball and even worse, a couple of hours before it started. She went to the closet and looked through her dresses. Then she spotted one that had not been worn yet. It was a gift from a king somewhere thousands of miles away from Chikyuu. She brought it out and put it on the bed and looked it over. It was a black of the shoulder dress with picture of red roses running from the bottom of her left breast to the back and back to her waist and back again over her buttocks and then back to the front and ran down her left leg.

She went over to the mirror and started to work on her hair. Since it was already straightened, she curled the tips into small curls and then grabbed the red rose pinned to the dress and fixed it above her left ear. She then started to apply make up on her face. She applied black eyeliner on the inside of her top lid and then very lightly on her bottom lid. The then added a small amount of metallic black to her lid and then smeared it outwards making it lighter as she went up. She then put on black mascara with small silver sparkles on her lashes and then brushed her eyebrows. She applied a bit of light blush on he cheeks and finished it off with a deep red glossy lip color on her lips.

She left her room with only her head done and ended up at a maid's room. She knocked the door and the maid brought her in. "What can I do for you today, miss?" She asked with youthfulness in her voice.

"I need you to do my nails as soon as possible. You did hear about the ball today didn't you?" Pan asked sitting down on the already set up table.

"Yes, I heard it was one of the biggest balls this kingdom has seen in generations. I do not know the occasion for it though." The maid took out her kit and started to prepare Pan's nails for the process.

"I know. Nobody knows the occasion for it but it really must be something big. I have never really seen the palace so busy as I saw it today." Pan said.

"Tell me about it. I helped cook the food and never in my life have I seen so much food. Feeding as many saiyans as there's gonna be today was a drag. There were different kinds of food, some that I have never even heard of in my life." She took out the acrylics and started to put them on Pan's fingernails.

-----------------------------------An hour later---------------------------------------

Pan looked at her newly French tipped nails and thanked the maid for it. "I don't know how to repay you for this favor. Would you like cash or anything?" Pan offered.

"Actually, all I want is to go home for a day or two to see my family." The maid asked with tearing eyes. Pan's heart broke in half and agreed to let her go home tomorrow for a week. The maid smiled and thanked her as Pan left.

It was already 6 when Pan got to her room. Damnit the ball starts in 30 minutes. I still need to finish getting ready. Crap… Pan took the dress from the hanger and set it on the table while she undressed from the clothes she was already wearing. She put on the dress and zipped it up from the back as she ran to the closet and grabbed her black high heeled open shoes. She buckled them in and as soon as she was finished she heard a knock from the door.

Pan went to open the door but put on her black glove which went up to her mid forearm and only had a slot for her middle finger. She opened the door and found Zuni waiting for her in front of her. He was wearing the official ball outfit for the royal guard of the king. It was black and was outlined with gold. His cape was gold on the outside and black on the inside and went down to his knees.

"Shall we go now Princess?" The guard asked trying hard not to stare at the beauty in front of her.

"Of course." Pan took Zuni's arm as he led her to the ball room. Well Mr. Trunks, seems like there'll be a small reunion and believe me, it wont be pretty. Pan smiled evilly and walked close to Zuni.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunxgurl: Those gremlins never found me… MUAHAHAHA!

Fat Gremlin: FOUND HER! turns to another gremlin You owe me a dollar!

Trunxgurl: Oh snap! Runs leaving a trail of dust behind her

Gremlins: Stood dumbfounded

Ok… I am finished with chapter 9. Sorry it's so short but I don't know why it's so short… I guess I need to think about what's gonna happen next and well… if you have any ideas to share… tell me! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! SO GIVE ME LOTS OF REVIEWS! I'll give you chocolate… lots and lots of chocolate!


	10. Feasting For A Lie

**Disclaimer**:

Trunxgurl: Man… I'm so sick of putting this on… makes me a sad little camper…

Piccolo: Your lily gagging makes me sick…

Trunxgurl: _glares_ did you say something?

Piccolo: Uhhh… nothing…

Trunxgurl: Better not of said anything… _glares some more so_… I was told that I had to say I don't own DBZ or any of its characters by the highest of the people… friggin Kami… but… _whispers_ I do… own them… hehehe

Piccolo: No you don't.

Trunxgurl: _Takes out bazooka_ WHAT DID YOU SAY! _Starts shooting at Piccolo and misses every time then runs after a fast running Piccolo_

**A/N#1**: omg… I'm such a bad author! I haven't update in almost 9 months! Spank me… no I'm kidding… but… man… senior year really takes it out of me… I'm in spring break so I'm going to try to get as much done as possible… hopefully the imagination wont have a major shut down… but man… I've been reading Laurell K. Hamilton's book and they just woke up my imagination and now I'm like omg I have so much to write!

**A/N#2**: I did so much editing… so someone told me that chapters 1-3 were all bunch together and there were no paragraphs… man… I didn't know that… I'm so sorry for people who read this and were like wtf? I don't get it… it's all fixed now!

****

When we last left off…

"Shall we go now Princess?" The guard asked trying hard not to stare at the beauty in front of her.

"Of course." Pan took Zuni's arm as he led her to the ball room. _Well Mr. Trunks, seems like there'll be a small reunion and believe me, it wont be pretty_. Pan smiled evilly and walked close to Zuni.

Upon entering the hall that led to the main ball room, Pan looked around to see other guards standing faithfully on their spots. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but she knew they were quickly turning into vultures and buzzards. Fearing that she still felt something for Trunks didn't calm her mind whatsoever. It only made her think of him more and more. _Damnit, I need to chill out and prepare for this night that won't be the best night of my life_. Zuni held on to her arm a little tighter and looked down upon her.

"I'm glad you invited me as your escort, princess." He said quietly.

"It's all good. I'm just glad I was able to find someone before tonight." Pan said it without thinking of what she was saying. Her mind was still on how to make Trunks notice her and make him see what a mistake he has made by not keeping his promises.

Zuni, on the other hand, felt a stab through his pride. _I hope she didn't just choose me to be her escort because I was a last resort. I will work hard to make her my wife. She's beautiful, intelligent, and very powerful. I will not disappoint her tonight and hopefully, that's enough to make her notice me as more than a high raking guard._ "Shall we wait for them to announce your arrival or do you just want to walk in there?"

"Actually, I want to see who's here first and then I'll decide on what kind of entrance to make." Pan said walking towards small side door.

She crouched down and started to take small careful steps so her heels wouldn't click too loud. She got inside and looked around. _Hmm, let's see, Trunks, where are you?_ Looking around, she saw people in different color clothes, different types of hair, and overall different. She didn't know the ball was going to be this big. _Damnit, what is the stupid occasion of this!_ She thought to herself as she kept scanning over the small tables all around the ballroom. She then moved on to the larger banquet tables reserved for the honor guests and high universe ranking worlds.

_Ugh… how many times do I have to go through this with myself? I don't care for him. I hate him. I can't stand him. Yet, a small part of me wants to care, wants to feel like she did the first time. And the truth is, I'm starting to like that side but my damn fuckin pride wont let me! Why must this… oh shit. There he is. _Pan laid eyes on the new, a lot more matured Trunks. She had to swallow her stomach before her nerves went crazy on her. He was wearing his royal suit in royal burgundy and gold. _Shit… shit… shit… shit… shit… oh my fuckin… he's so… different… and amazingly attractive… no! I cannot think this way. I must put my revenge plan to work as soon as possible and make it last very late._ Pan grinned and walked back to Zuni.

"I think I'll have the announcement." Pan smiled at Zuni.

"Pan, sweetie. I'm so glad I found you!" Chi Chi came half running half walking towards her with Goku and Goten behind her. Chi Chi was dressed in a dark blue shimmer halter top ankle length dress. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with her bangs straight at her right side. Goku and Goten were both dressed in dark blue royal suits similar to those of the guards except Goku wore an ankle length cape tied with the crest of the king in front and Goten's cape was to the waist with a smaller crest of the prince tying it.

"Yeah, thank you for the heads up on the ball, mom." Pan sarcastically tilted her head.

"I'm so sorry, Pan. I've been so busy with the revolts we've had down at Rutrev that it slipped my mind. By the way, did you happen to find an escort?" Chi Chi said looking around.

"Yeah mom. It's Zuni. Since he was so nice as to tell me about this stupid ball, I was nice enough to ask him to escort me." Pan declared while holding Zuni's arm. Chi Chi quickly winked at Zuni and Zuni's smile only grew in size.

"Ok. Time to go." Goku stretched out as if he were about to fight.

"Umm, dad, get a hold of yourself. All the physical work you have to do is just dance." Goten laughed at his dad.

"Really? So there's not going to be any sparring or any kind of fighting?" Goku naively asked.

"No, Goku. Now can we please move along? I'm hungry and I bet that the rest of our guests are hungry as well." Chi Chi rubbed her temple and grabbed Goku's arm. Goten held his arm out for Marron, the daughter of one of the highest ranking officers of Goku, and Pan held on to Zuni's arm and she breathed in her nervousness and buzzards flying throughout her body.

The announcer and music provider grabbed a hold of a microphone and stood in front of the 600 or so people. He fixed his red tie and smoothed his black suit and flipped his ear length hair back away from his burgundy eyes. He motioned for the servants to turn off all the lights.

"Thank you for waiting patiently for our hosts." He cleared his throat in the bright spotlights and then motioned for the lights to move over to where they would be entering. "Ok, now representing the king and queen of Chikyuu, King Goku and Queen Chi Chi." A numerous amount of applauses could be heard throughout the room. Goku and Chi Chi quickly made their way towards their long table in far center decorated with a blue ice swan surrounded with dozens of flowers in blue, yellow, and gold throughout the table.

"Next we have the Prince of Chikyuu, Prince Goten, accompanied by his escort, Marron Chestnut." The same amount of applauds was heard with them except many single females started to whistle at Goten. Goten smirked and chuckled softly. They also quickly made their way to their side of the table.

"And finally, we have the future queen of Chikyuu with her escort, Princess Panelope and Zuni Shank." Applauds were heard all around her accompanied by whistles and hoots from guys. She walked quickly making sure she moved her hips seductively at her watchers. _Kami, she's beautiful._

Pan sat down on her cushioned chair and watched the people present. Her eyes then landed on Trunks'. He looked taken back as if some sort of power landed inside his head. He quickly gulped a ball of spit that formed in his throat and Pan withheld the urge to bust out laughing. She sent him a small glare and then turned away to look at the announcer.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to invite you all to dinner from part of the royal family. Enjoy." The announcer put the microphone down and grabbed his baton. He flipped his hair and raised it starting a ballad of orchestral music.

They had a three course meal complete with 5 different types of food for each. At the end, everyone was full, content with the food that they had already eaten. The orchestra was quickly running out of music to play yet Pan was furious. She still didn't know the reason for this ball.

"Dad do you seriously not know the reason for today?"

Goku turned around and looked at her daughter. "No, honey. I wish I did. Vegeta called and told us to get ready a ball to celebrate something. Being Vegeta, you know how he is, hot-tempered. So we just did one and it wasn't really hard putting it together. Plus, I don't care what the occasion is, we got to eat!" Goku's frown turned upside down into a grin. Pan's head fell on her arm down on the table as she sighed.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, King Vegeta would like to say a few words." The announcer stepped aside for Vegeta who held out his hand in order to stop the announcer from giving him the microphone. He liked using a strong voice. It made him feel more in charge of things.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight on such short notice especially the royal family of Chikyuu. We now that this wall between us is bothersome but it will still stay up for numerous personal reasons." Everyone started to whisper and grumble in confusion and frustration. "Now, the reason of this ball is to..."

_I think I should stop the story right here. Thank you everyone for reading and now this story is cancelled… I'm very sorry for the inconvenience but we are hitting a meteor shower… (that was random… I know) Please buckle your set belts, this will be a bumpy ride. (Plane goes black and stops in mid space) Uh… so… who wants to hear a story? All hands raise ok… that sounds… uhh… cool… umm… so where were we? (Thought I was gonna stop huh? Hehehe… silly you…)_

"Now the reason of this ball is to announce the engagement of my son, Prince Trunks to the princess of Harshiela, Princess Nymphet Amine who will join in marriage in 1 month." Everyone was clapping and cheering except for two people. Trunks' jaw hung in disbelief and Pan's mouth couldn't open further just a little. Trunks turned to look at his father very slowly and Vegeta just stole a quick glance at him. Trunks didn't dare say anything right now so only forced upon his face a small smile as everyone turned to look at him.

Vegeta cleared his throat and the silence fell upon them like a blanket. "So, err… let the real party begin now." He got down from the stage knowing that his son was not at all happy about the arranged marriage. The announcer got behind a huge black box (A/N: I'm so sorry but I have no clue what the table the D.J. spins on is called… on to the story) and started to mix music from a place called Earth. Practically everyone got on the dance floor and started to shake their junk.

Pan angrily got up from her seat and walked out through the side, her heels clicking loudly but the sound of the music drowned them out. She went out to the garden and started running through the maze until she reached the center. A whole 10 minutes passed before she sat down on the bench facing towards a fountain. Her hands clenched at her sides as she forced the tears and a scream inwards. She gulped many times before she calmed down, forcing the vile that was rising up her throat.

"Pan?"

Pan turned around to see Trunks towering over her. Pan stood up abruptly and glared at him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"I think we need to talk."

"No, I waiting 7 damn years for you and now you feel like talking!

"Look, I tried my best to get back to you. I swear it. It's so hard getting through that damn wall though." Pan looked away and started to walk away from Trunks.

"Excuses, excuses. That's all I hear you know. I'm so sick and tired of all this shit that I don't know what's right from wrong. One thing I do know is that whatever we USED to have is wrong. You promised me, damn it, you promised to come back. I fuckin waited for so long for you to come back. Recovering from the fall, all I thought of was you. And where were you? Probably making out with another person or fucking your little fiancé. Who the hell knows? I sure don't and I don't want to know either. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to go and people to fuckin see." She spat the last four words and started to hover over the garden.

"You don't know what it's like to have father like mines. Did you know I had nothing to do with this marriage? I swear that Nymphet was only another one like the rest of the princesses my father has brought so I would approve and finally marry. I have 6 months before I turn 20. And you damn well know that's the maximum age a prince is allowed to be single. After that we need to get married." Trunks explained exasperatedly trying to get Pan to stay and hear him out.

"I don't believe you. Now I really have to go." Pan glared before she flew away.

Trunks was left with clenched fists and a scowl that beat Vegeta's.

_So I decided to stop it here… for many reasons… 1. I ran out of ideas… well actually I have some but that would make the chapter way too long for my pleasing. 2. I have to get ready because I'm going to the mall with my boyfriend… and 3. I wanna update already and am not patient to_

_Finish all my thoughts because that would be another… uhh… 2000 words… technically another chapter… well…_

_You see the pretty button down there that says submit? Well please submit a review… I'm not asking for much but a simple review on how to improve this or just to hear your thoughts on it… heart lots!_


	11. Caught

**Disclaimer: **

Trunxgurl: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters… I only own whatever people I throw in the story that had nothing to do with the original…

Piccolo: That's right…

Trunxgurl: _turns around with flames in eyes_ What… did… you… say?

Piccolo: _whistles_ Me? Now… Why would I say anything….?

Trunxgurl: _Makes a ki ball on her palm_ Oh, I'm pretty sure you said something…

Piccolo: _Already a mile ahead_

**A/N#1:** Now I really have to apologize… I had the biggest author's block I have ever had in my LIFE… It's been almost a year and a half since I last updated… And I kept telling myself… today is a good day to update but never got around to it… I was always reading other people's fics… Eek… lol… but either way… I actually had to re-read the whole story and figure out what the hell I was writing in the first place lol… but I remember now so no worries!

And in case most of you haven't noticed… I changed the rating from T to M. And there's a good reason for it… The M won't play a part until the later chapters… But I'm not sure how later but it definitely will get Mature… I'll give a heads up if it does… But the reason is… I'm not the same little 15 year old writing a little cute love story… I'm 19 now so I have a better sense of humor… and uhh maturity lol… So it'll get funnier and a lot more heated than originally planned… So bear with me here… It'll be worth it…

**A/N#2:** So when we last left off… Pan and Trunks finally meet again after 7 years only to find out that Trunks is getting married. Not that he knew but Pan is a pretty stubborn girl. So we'll see what happens in this chapter… And the gangs… Not to worry… you'll see what happens to them and the prophecy also.

xxxxx

When we last left off…

"You don't know what it's like to have father like mines. Did you know I had nothing to do with this marriage? I swear that Nymphet was only another one like the rest of the princesses my father has brought so I would approve and finally marry. I have 6 months before I turn 20. And you damn well know that's the maximum age a prince is allowed to be single. After that we need to get married." Trunks explained exasperatedly trying to get Pan to stay and hear him out.

"I don't believe you. Now I really have to go." Pan glared before she flew away.

Trunks was left with clenched fists and a scowl that beat Vegeta's.

xxxxx

Chapter 11: Caught

Pan flew to her hidden cave and started to pound on the stone walls as hard as her hands let her. Thankfully, Chikyuu stone is as hard as diamonds. She felt drops of blood running down her forearms and she fell helplessly on the floor cradling her broken self.

_I hate him. I hate him so very much_. Pan thought as tears mixed with mascara and eyeliner stained her cheeks. _I'll make him pay. I SWEAR I'll make him pay. I don't care how long it takes me I will have my revenge…_

Pan ripped her dress off of her and she walked her half naked self to a trunk containing a black tight leather jumpsuit. She wiped her cheeks with her dress removing the stains, ripped her flower off her hair, and smiled as she went into the shadows to dress.

xxxxx

"How stupid could I be to just let her go like that? I should have stopped her. I should have told her why I couldn't come back." Trunks mumbled to himself walking back to the main ballroom with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown plastered on his face.

"Well now, it certainly is a surprise what they pulled on us isn't it Trunks?" Smiling red lips said as the figure emerged from the shadows.

"Nymphet, I'm really not in the mood for your little chat. I won't go through with this marriage. I still have 6 months to go. Enough time for me to find someone other than you." Trunks spat the last sentence at her.

Nymphet scowled at him and grabbed him by the arm with strength that surprised Trunks. "Don't say anything you'll regret later. You don't know the extent of my powers. You don't even know WHAT my powers are. If I were you, I would keep that cute little royal mouth of yours shut if you know what's good for you and that wench of a crush you have here." She inched her face near his so that their lips almost met. Her white sparkle strapless floor length gown mixed with Trunks' burgundy armor. Her right hand reached up to cup his face. "Now, why don't we…"

Trunks scowled back and pushed her into the wall making her crash into it nice and hard. "Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, talk to me like that. You have no right to even raise your voice at me. And I don't know what crush you're talking about. You should clean those eyeballs of yours because I'm sick of your lies." Trunks lied in hopes of protecting Pan from this woman who had the nerve to threaten him, the Prince of Vegeta-Sei. Trunks started to walk towards the main ball room again and left a very angry Nymphet to ponder her next move.

Nymphet rose from the floor and fixed her dress and hair. She was trying hard not to blow anything up but her hands still flared with a red ki. The plan wasn't going as she had planned it with her maker. He would be very upset with her. _But it will be fixed by the time the marriage date comes. I cannot upset my maker. Everything must go as planned; it must for his sake, and mines.  
_

xxxxx

Pan and Kylala raced through the rooftops as black clouds started to roll above them. _Hmm, rain clouds. Definitely a good thing. _"Kylala, round the rest of the guys up. We have business to do." Pan yelled as she kept her speed up. Kylala roared loudly and make a sharp left turn. Pan started to jump up the levels of the skyscraper with agility to rival any god. She got to the top peak and hung off it waiting for the rest of her people to get there. She heard Kylala's roars getting closer with ever second that passed. "Good."

She took her necklace out of her boot and locked it on her. It was impossible to take it off her by another person. She touched the pink diamond and blew on it slightly. Her hair transformed into volumized straight brunette hair with about 10 layers going around her whole hair. Her eyes turned from blue to honey colored with tints of green. She smiled as her ganged started to come one by one.

About 100 people stood in front of her with the standard uniform. Men in black straight jeans and a white tight long sleeved shirt topped with an off white soldiers armor with gold outlines and black combat boots and women with black tight skinny jeans and a white tank top topped off with a women soldier's armor with the same off white and gold outlining and knee length 3 inch heels in which their skinny jeans were tucked into.

Pan's jumpsuit was comfortable tight fitting black leather. Triangle holes on the top of her breast the top of her hand and the top of back and diamond holes on the outside of her top arms and fore arms, in front of her thighs and behind her thighs and a big diamond hole starting in the middle of her chest and ending at the bottom of her torso 3 inches below her belly button. Thigh length 5 inch heels covered half off the diamond holes. (A/N: These descriptions were VERY hard to describe. I hope you have a picture of it. D)

Pan tucked her side bangs behind her ear as the wind started to whip her hair around. "I've called you all here because we have some fun to attend to. I'm in the mood for destruction, how about all of you?" Pan smirked as her gang cheered.

"Then let's go to the castle."

xxxxxx

The gang had disappeared into the forest and climbed the tallest mountain on the Sayains planet. This same mountain contained Pan's hidden cave. Jumping over the river which turned into a waterfall later on, they climbed over the wall quietly and discreetly to not disturb any of the soldier's or dogs that might be guarding that spot.

They jumped down and landed very quietly on the grass below. Vegeta-sei was very different from Chikyuu. Yet they were used to the transaction from both kingdoms. They climbed to the rooftops and ran through them like the wind. They got to the ministry's building in front of the Vegeta-sei's castle and assembled in the courtyard.

"Now let's say we throw off some steam today. What do you all think?" Pan said as she created a ki ball aimed at the building.

"How about it guys? If our leader Assai wishes to have fun, then let's have some damn fun." Surin said as he also raised a hand with a ki ball in it but aimed at the fountain in the courtyard.

Pan smiled at her next in command and fired a powerful ki blast annihilating the front of the building. All the gang members split up and started their own destructions around the courtyard.

Suddenly, thousands of soldiers erupted from the castles walls throwing their own ki balls at the destructors. Pan's eyes widened as 10 guards lunged at her. _Crap, I can't turn super sayain. They'll know the real me. But if I get capture, will it be the end of me too?_

Pan turned to her gang being over taken by the guards and panicked. _I don't care if I get caught but they can't!! It was my mistake coming here not theirs!_ Pan punched one of the guards in the face long enough for her to slip by them. "Get out of here. ALL OF YOU! I'll catch up!" The gang looked at her contemplating whether to go or not. "GO!!!" Pan said with a yell that would scare anyone away.

They quickly scattered except for Kylala who looked at Pan while crunching a guard's neck with her teeth. He jumped off the dead guard and bit another guard's neck. "Kylala! Go home, please. I need you to leave so it won't look suspicious. Whatever you do, don't lead dad here!" Kylala whined but left the same way he came from.

The guards put sayain proof handcuffs on Pan and lead her inside the castle gates. _This is gonna be a long night…_ Pan thought as she was dragged to the castle.

xxxxx

**A/N#3:** So I FINALLY wrote something!!! So yeah I hope this chapter isn't so confusing… I'm actually going somewhere with this… Be patient lol. I'm actually on a roll right now… Hopefully I'll start to write the next chapter tomorrow. But for now… I'm really happy with how this chapter went.

Please review… tell me if you hate it… love it… what you wanna see happen… what you don't wanna see happen… if you hate me for not updating fast enough lol… just review!!! Lol Chocolate chip cookies for everyone as always.


	12. Missing But In Good Hands

**Disclaimer:**

Trunxgurl: I do not… under any circumstances own any part of Dragonball Z or any of it's characters.

Piccolo: Ha! She's getting tired of saying it every chapter. Hahahahaha!!!!

Trunxgurl: I sure the hell am.

Piccolo: Well you gotta say it EVER chapter… just in case legal matter get in the way… And you know how those lawyers can get…

Trunxgurl: I do?

Piccolo: Uhh no. But do you wanna?

Trunxhurl: Nooooo…

Piccolo: Good girl.

Trunxgurl: Psh.

**A/N#1: **So I'm actually updating… isn't it impressive? And this time it didn't take me a month or anything so I'm proud of myself.

**A/N#2:** Right so I'm actually making the story up as I go now… I have completely forgotten my storyline that I had planned in my head. But either way, I'm pretty good at coming up with stuff and still making it flow. So right, Pan is on Vegeta-Sei under the cover of Assai. So what's gonna happen now? Dun dun dun…

xxxxx

When we last left off…

They quickly scattered except for Kylala who looked at Pan while crunching a guard's neck with her teeth. He jumped off the dead guard and bit another guard's neck. "Kylala! Go home, please. I need you to leave so it won't look suspicious. Whatever you do, don't lead dad here!" Kylala whined but left the same way he came from.

The guards put sayain proof handcuffs on Pan and lead her inside the castle gates. _This is gonna be a long night…_ Pan thought as she was dragged to the castle.

xxxxx

Chapter 12: Missing But In Good Hands

Pan woke up to sounds of keys unlocking the dungeon's door and stood up as she tried to balance but after a night of blasting buildings, she just didn't have the energy. She held her head with one hand as she shook it a couple of times to try wake all the way up. A large, bulky looking guard walked up to her and opened her door. He walked slowly inside wary of her actions and pulled the handcuffs out while forcing her against the wall and cuffing her hands in front of her.

"Hmm, I like you. Nice prettyrlookin' gal." He said slurring some words together and bringing her out of her cell. Pan could smell the alcohol in his breath and smirked as she looked to the side. _I could definitely use this to my advantage._ She thought as she quickly got out of his grip.

She crashed against the wall and watched as the guard looked at her surprisingly then angrily. She quickly turned the tables and stood against the wall seductively. "So big boy, you think I'm nice lookin' huh?" Pan purred as she raised an eyebrow and turned her face to the side giving off that mysterious look. The guard put his guard down and drooled as he inched towards her. Pan quickly kicked her leg upwards and knocked him unconscious before he hit the ground.

"Serves the bastard right." She looked around to make sure no one was coming. "Now, to get outta this joint." Pan opened the door slightly and peeked out. There was only one guard looking after the dungeons and he was the thinnest, nerdiest thing she had ever seen sleeping with a booger bubble growing and getting smaller. _Sheesh, put the weenie to guard the dungeon. Very smart Vegeta, very smart._

Pan tip toed out of the dungeon and made her way to the hall but stopped abruptly noticing that she was still cuffed. _Damn it! I forgot about these pieces of shit. Gotta find something, anything!_ Pan looked around desperately as she heard guards making walking her way. She found a dark blue rag and put it over her hands as she started to walk down the hallway away from the guards. As soon as she turned the corner, she sprinted forward looking for an exit.

She halted when she heard more guards walking towards her. She looked left and right for any sorts of door and found only one. She quickly let grabbed the handle but accidentally dropped the rag. She was stuck in an empty compartment with the only source of light coming though was from under the door. She stepped as far away from the door as she could and listened to what both sets of guards were saying.

"So, have they brought the prisoner to King Vegeta yet?

"She was supposed to be there about 10 minutes ago. I thought Rofnar was supposed to bring her there immediately."

"He was. The throne room isn't far from the dungeons. It's just going up the elevator 3 floors. He should have been there in less than 5 minutes even if he is bulky."

"Do you think she escaped?"

"No, I doubt it. The geek looking after the dungeons would've heard her get out."

"He was sleeping."

"…"

"What's up Spence?"

"This rag is from the dungeon. How did it get here?" Pan's eyes widened as she tried to find an alternative way out of the mini closet.

"Do you think someone's hiding in here?" Pan quickly searched the ridges and corners franticly.

"I don't know. Open it up." Pan had tears in her eyes as she pushed a hidden button and the wall opened up throwing Pan off balance and mad her stumble forward. The wall closed shut behind her as she heard the guards telling each other 'I told you so'.

xxxxx

King Vegeta sat up as a guard came in without looking him in the eye. The guard put one knee on the floor as his right arm came up over his leg and his head bowed down. He stood up still avoiding Vegeta's face.

"Where… is she?" He said in a soft but threatening voice.

The guard trembled and started fumbling with his hands. "I j-just got word from the dungeon, my liege. Th-the prisoner knocked R-Rofnar with a single blow a-and escaped. We don't kn…"

"WHAT?!" Vegeta's voice boomed as he bolted up. The guard took a step back and looked frighteningly at a raging Vegeta.

"I want you… to have EVERY guard out looking for her. I SWEAR if one of you doesn't find her by dinner, I will personally kill every single ONE OF YOU!" Vegeta yelled so all the guards around that area heard the immediate threat put upon them.

The guard turned around and ran out of the room to tell all the guards to be on the look out for the escapee.

Vegeta sat back down and rubbed his temple in frustration. _So far, girl has put on us so much trouble. Yet, she seems to have the potential of a great warrior. I will find out who she is… _"And get to the bottom of her little game."

xxxxx

Pan looked around the room on which she stumbled into. Machines and contraptions were on every wall and the center of the room. Wires covered ever inch of the floor beneath her.

"What the hell is this place? It's like some mad scientists shack. Better get out of here!" Pan tip toed through half the cables before falling on her side. "Damn it!! Stupid cables! Ugh, I need something to cut these things with."

Pan shuffled through some drawers but found nothing but paper work and contraptions. "A mad scientist ALWAYS has pliers or some chainsaw." She sweat dropped when she saw a pair of scissors on top of a desk. "Scissors. I can't believe it. This is the most horrible mad scientist ever!!!"

Pan started making her way to the desk but her foot got stuck under wires. She tried budging it but it would move.

"Mom! Hey are you in here?"

Pan's head shot towards the voice as panic was plastered on her face. _Oh no. Please don't come in. Please don't come in._

Trunks' body appeared in the door way of the room and looked around laying his eyes upon Pan's face. Pan's eyes widened as she tried to budge her foot from under the wires.

xxxxx

Back in Chikyuu…

Morning was another busy time of day for the Royal family. Goku and Chi Chi woke up and got ready for breakfast. Goten was already at the kitchen waiting for food to be ready. As all 3 of them sat around the table, they noticed Pan hadn't come down yet.

"Son, do you know where your sister is?" Goku asked Goten as he started devouring his breakfast.

"Mo. Flast twine I sawr hair…" Goten attempted to say between bites.

"Goten!!" Chi Chi glared at him. Goten gulped and coward in his seat. "Now, how many times have I told you to not speak with your mouth full? Now stop eating and answer your father."

Goten turned to Goku and said while stealing a couple of scared glances at Chi Chi, "I said, last time I saw her was last night at the ball. She walked out pretty pissed looking." Goten shrugged and put another spoonful of scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Is that all?" Goku asked eyeing his son suspiciously.

Goten swallowed and was about to eat another spoonful but Chi Chi cleared her throat and Goten laid his spoon down faster than avoiding an attack. He turned to his father and spoke in as-a-matter-of-a-fact voice, "Well, I also saw Trunks run out the door right behind her. But maybe he just had to go piss or something." Goten turned back to his food and started drooling. "Can I finish now? Please…"

Chi Chi rolled her eyes and Goku let out a hearty laugh. "Of course." Then he went back to his food but only picked at it. _I hope she didn't go and do anything stupid._

xxxxx

Trunks stared at Pan then at her handcuffs. He smirked and leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed. He eyed her from head to toe memorizing every curve in her body and also every imperfection even though there was hardly any. Pan stood there shocked that the person to find her was the one and only Trunks.

"Well now, I guess I hit the jackpot." Trunks started walking towards her and reached for her arm but Pan got her foot unstuck and jumped back.

"Touch me and it'll be that last thing you will EVER touch." Pan threatened putting her fists up ready for a sudden attack.

Trunks smirked and lunged at Pan with his fist behind him bring it forward as he inched closer every nano second that passed. Pan put her arms up as they collided with Trunks' fists. He threw a series of punches at Pan as she struggled to block them all with her cuffed wrists. Trunks' smirk grew bigger as he saw her struggling form block them. _This is fun while it lasted. I know father will be very pleased if I bring her. Maybe I can ask him for the favor of postponing the marriage until I figure out how to get rid of that wench Nymphet._

"Well, this was certainly fun while it lasted. But, unfortunately, I have to take you to my father. Good night." Trunks smiled as he threw a powerful ki blast at her knocking her out of consciousness. Trunks grinned and carried her limp form out of the laboratory and walked towards the throne room.

xxxxx

Vegeta paced the step he was in with impatience as he had yet to hear any news of the criminal that was caught last night. As soon as he was about to yell for a guard, the door opened and Trunks came in carrying the famous crook the castle has been buzzing about. Vegeta eyed his son coming forth carrying the woman in his arms.

"Is this her?" Vegeta asked stepping down the stairs, his cloak catching the air behind him.

"Yes. I found her in mom's lab. It didn't take much for me to knock her out." Trunks said kneeling down and placing her on the floor.

"So she's weak?" Vegeta eyed the girl in front of him. She looked vaguely familiar but couldn't quite figure out why.

Trunks looked at the woman in front of him and then up to his father. "No, I fought briefly with her and if it wasn't for those cuffs, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be here in front of you like this. What are you planning to do with her?" Trunks questionly looked at his father.

Vegeta smirked at his son. "As her punishment, I will keep her here. She will be questioned and tried as any criminal is. The twist is, whatever her sentence is, she will spend it serving it here."

Trunks smiled and looked at his father. _This is proving to be, by far, the most interesting thing ever._ "Where do I take her?"

Vegeta thought for a while. _And so, me, the brilliant and genius Vegeta, has found a way to make this brat forget about Kakarrot's brat. This is too good to pass by._ "Well, you found her, you brought her, so, I will give you the job of looking after her. She will stay in the quarters next to yours. She will share the same bathroom as you. Whatever she needs, you will assist her and vice versa. If she goes out of line, it will be as much your fault as hers. Understood?" Vegeta smirked.

"Wait, I have to baby sit this thing? I mean, what if, you know, stuff happens? I mean I do…" Trunks stopped when he saw this figure in front of him stirring out of her sleep. Pan opened her eyes and looked around only to find Trunks and Vegeta looking down at her. Pan sat up with a frightened look on her face as her head whipped from Vegeta to Trunks back to Vegeta and so forth.

"Calm yourself brat!" Vegeta thundered. Pan sat still and looked up at him. "State you name"

Pan looked at him and spoke, "Pa… Uhh… Assai… My name is Assai." Pan looked at Trunks and frowned.

"Trunks, take her to her quarters and explain what will happen. I will fix the court and have her hearing in exactly one hour." Vegeta stood and walked out of the throne room.

Pan looked at Trunks with questions filling her eyes. Trunks smiled and simply told her. "I'll explain in a while."

xxxxx

After walking through halls and halls of castle grounds, Trunks gets to her quarters and opened the door. He pulled her into the room and closed the door behind them. Pan snatched her handcuffed arms out of his grip and walked away from him. Trunks chuckled and went over to her bed and laid down putting his arms behind his head and crossing his feet.

"Chill out. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything. I'm not like that." Trunks sat up and looked at her seriously. "On to more important matters…"

"Can you take these off?" Pan interrupted holding her handcuffs up. Trunks motioned with his hand to hold on and walked to the door opening it slightly. He called a guard and jingling was heard. He closed the door and held the keys up shaking them and a huge grin on his face. Pan raised her eyebrow and looked at him with a confused look. _He's just like a kid._

Trunks walked to where she was and unlocked her handcuffs taking the out and putting them on her bed. Pan rubbed her wrist and noticed that they were slightly bruised.

"I can get you a lotion that speeds the healing time of bruises if you wish." Pan just nodded her head and walked over to the window and sat on the ledge right below.

"So, what's the thing your father was talking to you about?" Pan asked looking out the window. She saw a garden about the same size as her palace's garden and in the horizon she could faintly see sayains training.

"Oh right. Well, my father thought of a way of punishing you for your destruction last night. You will go to court as soon as I'm done telling you this. Whatever sentencing the High Court gives you, is the time you'll be spending here in the castle. I still don't know how you will work but all I know is that this is where you'll be staying for whatever time you're here. My quarters are next door and basically, that means I'm babysitting you, making sure you don't get into anymore trouble. Even though destroying the Ministry's building was just classic." Trunks grinned and stood up. "Now if you will follow me, I need to take you to the Courthouse."

Pan sighed and stood up. _This is gonna get more interesting as the day goes on._ She walked up to Trunks looking down at her feet and didn't notice Trunks stopped in front of her. She crashed into him and almost fell sideways, if it wasn't for Trunks catching her.

"You know, you should definitely watch where you're going." Trunks smiled down and her while Pan blushed and looked away holding her arm shyly. Both walked out of the room and made their way to the Courthouse.

xxxxx

The Courthouse was busy with life, from secretaries writing furiously, to guards holding the lines in check. Pan walked next to Trunks as she looked around her surroundings. The building was most likely built by the best architects Vegeta-Sei had to offer. The building was about 500 feet wide and about 1000 long. A greek pillar held the roof in place every 20 feet. Pan gawked at the building and Trunks laughed at her softly.

"I swear you look like a tourist." Trunks laughed. Pan just pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well we have nothing this intricate back in Chikyuu." Pan said going up the ridiculous number of stairs while watching everyone they passed kneeling in respect to the prince.

Trunks just turned and stared at her in shock. "You're from Chikyuu?!" Pans eyes widened and mentally slapped herself for the flub she just did.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I uhh, used to uhh, live there. Yeah, we moved before they built the wall and uhh, I've been here ever since." Pan grinned as she put her arm behind her head Son style.

_Wait, that's what Goku and his family does. The arm thing. But she looks nothing like them. She's brunette, not black haired. And she has green eyes, I mean, Pan has blue ones, big gorgeous blue eyes, but from what I hear, she inherited them from her grandmother. This girl, she's just more mysterious than I thought._ Trunks' thoughts ran through his head as he looked upon the young woman still eyeing the building. "Very interesting. Well we're here." Trunks stepped on the last step and opened the massive oak doors for her.

Pan went in and gaped at her surroundings. The floors were silver and gold colored marble and in the middle was a solid gold symbol, the symbol of Vegeta-Sei, a flame with an oak tree in the middle. All desks were made of gold but she thought they were actually of wood but colored in gold paint. Trunks walked over to the front desk and mumbled a couple of words. The receptionist looked at Pan and glared intensely. Pan looked back and silently said boo making the receptionist jump in her seat. She quickly got up and walked behind her desk leading them to the main Courtroom. She opened the door and allowed the prince and Pan to pass her while she growled lightly at Pan.

Pan turned around and smiled evilly at her. "You know, I can always smash your face in right now. I'm already in trouble. What's a little more gonna do?" The receptionist was shocked at her statement and quickly left letting the door close behind her.

Trunks grabbed her arm and dragged her to her podium in the center of the room. He roughly made her stand on it and handcuffed her left arm to the steel bar next to her. "I'm sorry. I have to be rough on you in front of them." Trunks walked to his official chair after going up 50 or so stairs and sat next to his father.

The judge stood up revealing an old aging sayain with half his hair defying gravity and the bottom half tied in a low ponytail. He bowed slightly at the Vegeta making his black robe graze the front of his counter and sat back down. "State your name loud and clearly." His voice boomed in the deadly silent room.

Pan looked around and saw about 100 sayains sitting around her. She knew right away they were her jury. She gulped and cleared her throat as she looked at the judge. "Assai… Sungmas." She said gulping once more as she saw the judge write it down in front of him.

The judge looked around him as the jury stared at her intently. "You have been summoned by the government of Vegeta-Sei, overlooked by the almighty King Vegeta. The charges upon Assai are as followed: Destruction of government property worth up to 20 million gold coins, leading others to join her destroying, the killing of 2 guards, and castle property damages. If there is anything more that you would like to add Assai, please do now." All eyes were on Pan as she looked around and nodded.

The judge cleared his throat and wrote for about a minute. He then stood up and picked the scroll up. "Assai Sungmas, on the day of July 17th, 2561, this court, under the supervision of the King and crowned Prince of Vegeta-Sei, acknowledge that Assai is guilty. This court also sentence Assai to 6 months of service to the King as he wishes. This cou…"

"This is madness!" One of the juries stood up and pointed at Pan. "She deserves at least 20 years in the coldest dungeons for her actions. You cannot let her get away with the minimal punishment!" The jury's word made the rest of the jury mumbled to each other on whether the sentencing was correct or not.

The judge hit his gavel on the counter a couple of times but the jury kept on talking among themselves. "ENOUGH!!" he yelled and pounded the gavel repeatedly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shot a single beam at the jurist who started the commotion through the heart giving him instant death. The jury stared at him while quickly shutting their mouths and staying still in their seats. "The next person who says ANYHTING about the sentence just given will suffer the same fate as the bastard." Vegeta eyed every single person sitting and sat back down crossing his arms.

The judge cleared his throat and continued to finish the meeting. "This court is now adjourned." He hit his gavel once more and he exited with the jury stumbling over each other to leave. Pan stood there dumbfounded at what had just happened. _6 months away from home? No… It can't be. What will happen when they find out I'm gone?_

xxxxx

Back in Chikyuu…

Goku walked up to Pan's room and fixed his armor. _She hates it when I wake her up. Especially after what happened a long time ago. Well, here goes nothing._ Goku knocked 3 times and cleared his throat. "Panny, sweetie, are you still asleep?" But no answer ever came back. Goky furrowed his eyebrows and knocked again. But no sound was heard from inside. He opened the door slightly and peered in. The sunshine was going through her window already but the bed laid untouched. _Maybe she's out training._

He closed the door and stopped the first guard he saw. "Have you seen Pan? She never came down for breakfast." The guard nodded his head.

"Call Zuni to the throne room immediately." Goku let go of the guard and entered the throne room. After a few minutes of pacing, Zuni came in and kneeled before him. "Get up. We have important matters to discuss."

Zuni quickly stood up, startled at Goku's voice. "My King, what is it?"

"Pan's hasn't been seen around. Do you know where she could be?" Goku eyes Zuni carefully. He knew he was Pan's escort the night before.

"My King, Pan usually trains early in the morning. This morning, no one saw her. Last night, she ran out after the announcement of Prince Trunks' wedding and that was the last I ever saw of her." Zuni looked Goku straight in the eye. All men knew this was a way of proving whether they were lying or not.

"Have every guard out looking for her. Find her wolf too. Report to me in an hour to tell me of your progress." Zuni walked out and Goku sat on his chair. The blue cushion was doing no comfort to him at the time.

2 hours later…

Goku was just about to pull his hair out when Zuni ran in out of breath. Goku stood up as Zuni stood grabbing his knees and breathing fast.

"What is it?" Goku asked with panic in his face.

"She hasn't been seen by anyone since last night. Her wolf Kylala was found but he attacked the guards. He's really defensive. I'm afraid something has happened to our Princess." Goku stood there in shock.

"GET ALL THE GUARDS OUT LOOKING FOR HER!!! NO ONE RESTS UNTIL SHE IS FOUND!!!" Goku yelled and all guards in the room ran out Zuni and Goku included. _Who ever has her, will pay dearly. A slow and painful death will befall them._

xxxxx

So I'm done with another chapter! Hahaha. I'm actually on a roll right now. I think I broke my own updating record. Now if I could only update my other stories. Hahaha.

Special thanks to my last chapter reviewer: Nikki (You rock!!)

Also another special thanks to SSJsabrian for story alerting this story! Makes me happy. D

Well ya'll know the deal. Review!!! I'll give you cookies!!!


	13. Say What!

**Disclaimer:**

Trunxgurl: I… have come up with the most brilliant idea to not place a disclaimer anymore!

Piccolo: Umm… no. It's not happening. Sorry.

Trunxgurl: TT.

Piccolo: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Trunxgurl:_I'll just think everything!_

Dende:_You know… I can still hear you. And I'm telling!!!_

Trunxgurl: NOOOOO!!!! Fine. I don't own Dragonball, Z, or GT or any of it characters. Hmph.

**A/N#1:** So I feel like writing today! Actually… I'm supposed to be doing my English paper but I won't tell if you won't tell. Lol. Oh well… on with the story!

**A/N#2:** So, the tables turned on Miss Pan last chapter and she now has to work for Vegeta for 6 months under the cover of Assai. Goku found out she's gone and is going on a search rampage. So, to put it in lightly, the shit might hit the fan.

xxxxx

When we last left off…

Goku was just about to pull his hair out when Zuni ran in out of breath. Goku stood up as Zuni stood grabbing his knees and breathing fast.

"What is it?" Goku asked with panic in his face.

"She hasn't been seen by anyone since last night. Her wolf Kylala was found but he attacked the guards. He's really defensive. I'm afraid something has happened to our Princess." Goku stood there in shock.

"GET ALL THE GUARDS OUT LOOKING FOR HER!!! NO ONE RESTS UNTIL SHE IS FOUND!!!" Goku yelled and all guards in the room ran out Zuni and Goku included. _Who ever has her, will pay dearly. A slow and painful death will befall them._

xxxxx

Chapter 13: Say what?!

Back at the castle, Pan was led by Trunks to her room again except this time, a lot gentler than earlier that day. The moon was casting shadows around them making them feel alive.

"I have to stay here 6 months?" Pan watched her feet moving one in front of the other. It wasn't like she had anything better to do other than ponder on what would happen in Chikyuu for 6 months and what would happen to her in Vegeta-Sei.

"Well, it won't be so bad. Plus, most likely, my dad will give you something easy." Trunks shrugged and put his arms behind his head as he looked up at the stars.

The streets were empty, no soul out of their houses. Standard Vegeta-Sei law; No one could be out of their houses after 10 for any reason other than a life or death emergency. Pan looked over at Trunks and saw how the moonlight fell on top face making him seem innocent. _Too innocent_. She saw how he just stared off into space seeming to forget Pan was there. She saw how he had matured over the years. His jaw line intense, high cheekbones, hair cut above his ears. _Kami, I still have feelings for him_. Pan shook her head a couple of times before looking at the street ahead.

They arrived at the Ministry's courtyard and Pan stifled a laugh as she walked over debris that once belonged to the buildings. Her stomach started to shake and finally let go of the laugh. She laughed loudly and almost hysterically. Trunks turned to her and stepped back just a little.

"Are you OK?"

Pan stopped laughing and wiped a tear that streamed down her face. Her cheeks turned red and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just admiring my handiwork." Pan stifled a giggle and did a better job at hiding it.

Trunks rolled his eyes and kept walking. "So, you're gonna have to learn your way around the castle. It's pretty easy getting lost sometimes."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Pan looked at the castle half covered by the castle walls. "That's a lot to learn you know."

"Well, just know certain things about every hall. It's kind of like landscapes and landmarks." Trunks brought his arms down and crossed them over his chest.

"Kinda like the Chikyuu palace!" Pan exclaimed but quickly put her hands up to her mouth, eyes widening as Trunks turned confusingly to her.

"What was that?" Trunks said eyeing her closely waiting for her response.

"What I said was, umm, I'm a very outdoorsy person. So this should be a piece of cake." Pan grinned her Son grin and put her arms behind her head. Trunks walked up to her and stood closely to her. Pan stopped grinning and started to shift under the intense gaze Trunks was giving her.

"Are you sure I don't know you from anywhere?" Trunks stood about 5 inches from her face and Pan took a step back putting her dark brunette hair behind her ear. _I can't tell him who I am. It will be a blown out war between the two kingdoms if I do. Even if I do secretly want to hurt him for what he did, I can't. Not yet that is._ Her honey colored eyes showed pain for a split second and quickly turned away walking towards the castle.

"No. We've never met." Pan stood in front of the massive oak doors and waited for a stunned Trunk to catch up.

Trunks ran up to the doors and pushed them open. The doors creaked loudly in the silence as guards appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, my Prince." One said getting on one knee and bowing with the guards behind him following.

Trunks nodded in acknowledgement and walked by the guards, head held high. He didn't wait for Pan. To do so was a sign of weakness. Pan ran through the kneeling guards and caught up to Trunks. Together, they walked into the castle.

xxxxx

The next day Pan woke up to sounds of horses outside her window. _Horses?_ Pan jump out of her bed and ran to the window on the far side of the wall. She saw a herd of wild horses running through the hills and Trunks taming a wild horse. _Wow, I would've never pinned the title of horse tamer on Trunks. _

She saw the way his muscles bulged and gleamed in the sunlight and looked at how much he'd grown up. _7 years have done wonders for him. No. I have to keep my mind on the plan. He left me. He PROMISED me he would come back for me. He PROMISED!! But did he ever? No. He left me alone for 7 years. I waited for him. I was ready to give him my heart. I need to keep this anger. I can't let my feelings conquer it. It's my fuel. It's how I live. No man can ever take that from me, not even Trunks._

Pan turned around a punched a wall. The pain helped her clear her head as she shook it and placed her forehead against the cool beige wall. She looked around her. She hadn't had the time to inspect her surroundings, her shelter for 6 months. The room was painted in a soft beige color with a black trim around the walls and windows. The carpet was black and the fan gleamed black with gold trims. Her bed was beige with black vine pictures and black pillows with gold trim. A vanity sat on the far wall with a large circular mirror behind it. Her closet was a large one with two mirror sliding doors.

"Sweet." Pan nodded and opened the closet. Inside were only a couple of suits, girl's jeans, and a few tank tops of different colors.

"These cheap shot royal guys. My family could afford more clothes than these." Saying this, she took out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans which were faded around the edges and a black tank which fit her a tad bit long. She touched her pendant and blew on it. It turned pink again and she returned to looking normal. She went into the shower and took the quickest shower she had ever taken and shaved.

Coming out of the bathroom, she wrapped a towel around her head and sat at the vanity table. She took a brush that sat there and let her hair fall out of the towel for her to brush it. After brushing it through, she let it air dry hoping it wouldn't frizz up. Getting up from the chair, she grabbed her thigh high boots and sat on the floor while she tried slipping them on over her jeans. She heard a knock on the door and looked up to find it being opened. She quickly touched her pendant and blew on it changing it to from pink to green and making her change back to "Assai".

A tiny blue alien walked in and gave her a small bow before walking up to her. Pan let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and stood up.

"Miss Assai. The King would like to speak to you." The little blue guy said as he walked back to the door and held it opened for her. He waved his arm to show the way to Pan. She got up and walked out the door following the blue alien.

xxxxx

Pan was led into the throne room and was awe struck as soon as she stepped into it. The throne was room was wide, very wide and long. It was made out of gold marble and the pillars on either side of the walkway were solid gold. The walkway was made out of yellow, pink, and white marble with solid gold pictures of dragons fighting going up and down it. Pan walked on the walkway as if she were afraid to scratch it and Vegeta smirked down at her.

"You called?" Pan stood in front of him with her arms crossed and tapped her foot. Mustn't show the king that she war as nervous as she could possibly be.

Vegeta stood up and walked towards her. He circled around her inspecting her from head to toe. Pan stood there eyeing him as he kept circling her. He then walked away and sat back down on his throne and leaned forwards toward her.

"The court never said what kind of job I had to give you right?" He said.

"No. They only said I had 6 months of service to complete." Pan responded and rolled her shoulder back to stand up straighter.

"Well then, I have decided on what you'll be doing." Vegeta rubbed his nose and looked back up at her. "From now until your services are completed, you are to accompany my daughter Bra in anything and everything she needs." Vegeta opened his mouth to dismiss her but quickly shut it and started to rub his chin. _Hmm, maybe she could replace Nymphet's place. From what I've seen, she's pretty strong. _Vegeta smirked inwardly and cleared his throat. He knew his plan would work, for he is the king and kings don't make mistakes, especially him.

"You are also to become my son's sparring partner. That is if you think you could keep up with him. You're not weak are you, kid?"

"I am certainly not. I can keep up with anything you throw at me, including you… sir." Pan frowned as she emphasized the sir.

"Keep talking kid. Your mouth won't fight for you. You're dismissed." Vegeta faked being angry but deep inside, he was glad and eager to see what would happen. But this wasn't the real reason he wanted to see her power. He wanted to know who she was and whether she was qualified enough to have his blessing if marriage did occur between her and his son.

xxxxx

Pan smashed the wall outside of the throne room and screamed, screamed until her lungs couldn't keep up anymore, screamed until she felt better. Anger was her comfort and at that moment, it was what she needed.

A tall, broad shouldered guard walked up to her. His wavy light brown locks were tied back low and his orange yellow eyes looked her over from head to toe. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow while giving her a mysterious smile.

"So you're the girl making all the trouble around here, huh?" He walked up to her and circled around her once looking at those "special" areas.

Pan scowled and stepped back from him. "And you would be…?"

"Jason."

"Well Jason, let's get one thing straight. Eye me like that again, and by the time you're done, you won't have eyes to look with. Understood?" Pan's voice was low with anger. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath slowly and very long breath.

"Woah, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just testing the waters." Jason put his hands up to show he had no weapons.

Pan opened her mouth to say a smart ass remark when Trunks appeared in the hallway. Pan's breath was caught in her throat as he glided towards them. His sweat stuck to his body, between the ridges of his muscles and the bed of his limbs. His face had a bit of dirt as well as the rest of his body. His white tank top was tight as if a flex of a muscle would rip it apart.

"Hello Assai. I see you found some clothes. I had to ask my sister to hand some over. She won't miss them, I'm sure of it." Trunks walked towards her completely ignoring Jason. Jason on the other hand felt insulted that he wasn't greeted. Being a high ranking military official, he should at least get a small nod.

"I don't need you or your sister's pity. I'm fine with the suit I have." Pan frowned and glared at him as he walked behind her. Pan stood there and looked at the ground thinking he left her talking to herself. Trunks put his lips by her ear and breathed warm air into it.

"You shouldn't be so proud here. We, sayians from Vegeta-Sei like challenges. Women like you are very rare. Keep it up this way and you'll have men after you, including me." He pressed his front side to her back and neared his face against the side of her head. Pan felt his swell growing and gulped down her nervousness. "And I'm already attracted to you."

Trunks left abruptly leaving a stunned Pan and an outraged Jason behind. Pan tried swallowing her saliva down but found it very hard to do so. _I think my revenge just got a lot harder. Although, I can use this attraction to my advantage._ Pan smirked evilly and mumbled an "Excuse me" as she walked by Jason.

Jason wasn't happy. Indeed he was furious. _How dare he belittle me in front of a woman like that. I'll show him. I'll steal Assai from him. He'll know what it feels like to lose something so,_ Jason took a deep breathe in but shudder as he let it back out._Precious._

xxxxx

**A/N#3: **Well, this is it for chapter 13. I'm actually on double duty with my stories. I'm updating this one and a new one called "It's Almost Easy" which is promising to be a good one. So, if I keep this up, I'll be in trouble in English. Teehee.

Review please! Tell me everything you're thinking. I want to know if you hate it or love it. :)


End file.
